


【乾坤正道/坤廷】病态依恋

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 半现实向（因为会有私设） ooc预警 黑化预警（之后我大概每篇都会打出有什么特殊的预警）三观不正！三观不正！三观不正！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半现实向（因为会有私设） ooc预警 黑化预警  
> （之后我大概每篇都会打出有什么特殊的预警）  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿性行为！！←这个真的很重要  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 我再来提醒一遍

怎么办……

 

乘着小船的朱正廷很不安，他飘在一片非常平静但看不到边际的海面上，更糟糕的是船头突然燃起的一簇火苗，没有任何要熄灭的意思，反而顺着船沿冲他烧了过来。

 

朱正廷背紧贴着船尾，往后看是汪洋，往前看是火焰。

 

怎么办……

 

怎么办……

 

怎么办！

 

朱正廷突然睁开了眼睛，目光可及之处全是黑暗，他舒出了一口气，做梦吗，还好还好。可当意识开始回笼，知觉渐渐恢复，他发现似乎有什么不对。

 

睡觉穿的T恤被掀到了锁骨以上，裤子则不翼而飞，他还感觉到自己的下面涨涨的，像是被塞进了什么东西。

 

蜻蜓点水般的一吻落在了朱正廷的嘴上，一个人的声音也炸开在了他的耳边。

 

“宝宝，你终于醒了。”

 

“蔡徐坤！”几乎是立刻朱正廷就听出了是谁的声音，并且猜出了现在在他身体里的正是伏在他身上的这个人的手指，“你在干什么！”

 

朱正廷想要推开蔡徐坤坐起来，却不想那人突然曲起了一根手指，指腹擦过了一个从未被触及过的区域，让朱正廷全身一抖并且立刻酥软了下来，还因为来不及反应而溢出了一声带着颤音的甜腻呻吟。

 

蔡徐坤哼出了一声轻笑，又啄了朱正廷的嘴唇一口，用气音在他耳边说：“看来可以了。”

 

朱正廷虽然总被人说像仙子一样，但终究不是真的不食人间烟火，一个男孩子该经历的他都经历过，该知道的他也都知道。现在这样他要是再不知道蔡徐坤想做什么他就是真的白痴。

 

推拒着蔡徐坤胸膛的双手和努力并起来的双腿都显示出了朱正廷的反抗，但出乎他意料的是平时看起来挺瘦弱的蔡徐坤却有着足以制服他的力量。

 

“不要……不要！”当双手被按到床头，后穴抵上了一个带着热度的东西，朱正廷彻底地慌了，只知道扭动着身体想要逃离蔡徐坤的禁锢。

 

“嘘……你不想吵醒他们吧？”感觉到身下的人瞬间僵住了，即使现在一片黑暗，蔡徐坤也能想象到朱正廷一定睁大了他那双漂亮多情的眼睛，“我给他们吃了点东西，但是你再挣扎我就不确定他们会不会醒过来了。”

 

“……放过我……”朱正廷压低了声音，语气里满是求饶的意味，只盼着蔡徐坤也许会良心发现。

 

手上的禁锢突然没了，那人似乎也坐了起来，但正当朱正廷想要松一口气的时候，下一秒那人就抬起了他的一条腿一下子冲了进来。

 

朱正廷听见蔡徐坤呼出了一口气，可他自己却连一句话都说不出来，从喉咙里发出的全是破碎的音节。并不是说有多痛，只是对这种现实无法接受。

 

蔡徐坤抚摸着朱正廷紧绷发抖的大腿，像是安抚，又像是炫耀，他重新俯下身去舔舐朱正廷的脖颈。

 

“……为什么？”缓过来的朱正廷发觉自己竟然带了哭腔。

 

为什么对他做这种事？

 

为什么是他？

 

窗外的月光突然亮了很多，透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，刚好够两个人看清对方。

 

蔡徐坤停下了对朱正廷脖子舔咬的动作，黑曜石一样的眼睛直直地盯着他，贴着朱正廷的嘴唇他用非常温柔的声音说。

 

“因为我爱你。”

 

与这种温柔完全相反的是蔡徐坤突然的动作，几乎是将整根性器抽出去又插了回去。

 

“不！……哈啊……”刚刚只觉得冲击的朱正廷现在才真正感受到了那根东西的大小与热度，他像是被烫到似的蜷起身子，却又因为没得支撑而倒下来，最终只能死死抓着蔡徐坤撑在他两边的胳膊，指甲几乎要嵌进肉里，但身上人却跟感受不到疼痛一样完全没有被影响。

 

“宝宝，放松一点，你夹的太紧了。”话是这么说着，但蔡徐坤完全没有受到阻碍的样子，一下一下都顶得快速又有力。

 

朱正廷不停地摇头，柔软的栗色发丝散在枕头上，再配上他迷蒙着眼睛紧咬嘴巴的表情，完全就是一副受不住折磨的样子。

 

蔡徐坤叹了口气动作慢了下来，仍然是完全的抽出与插入，不过在进入的时候有意地不停变换角度，像是在找寻某个位置，不算太好受但绝对比刚才好了很多。

 

以为可以松口气的朱正廷下意识地松开了咬紧的唇，却被蔡徐坤找到了可乘之机攻略他的口腔。

 

上颚被略微有些粗糙的舌头舔舐，酥得朱正廷头皮发麻，脸颊和脖子两侧感觉起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至不由得紧缩了一下后穴。

 

下身突然被绞紧看起来取悦了蔡徐坤，他暂停蹂躏朱正廷的唇瓣，勾起了一个有些邪气的笑容：“你喜欢这个？”

 

是疑问句却没有给朱正廷回答的时间，几乎是说完的同时，他就又吻了上去。

 

“别……”朱正廷想要撇开脸，但所有拒绝的话通通被蔡徐坤吞进了肚子里。突然他感觉到下面不断侵犯着他的东西蹭过了一个地方，跟刚才一样的过电般的快感又席卷了他全身，甚至比刚才还要汹涌。

 

蔡徐坤当然能够看出朱正廷的变化，马上朝着那个地方不断顶撞，不过几下他就发现这个紧致的后穴的内壁从不断地推挤他变成了吸吮他、挽留他。

 

“不行……唔嗯……别撞那里……啊啊！”朱正廷从来没有体验过这种类型的快感，酸胀中透着酥麻，让他的下半身像是化成了棉花一样使不上力气，两条本来细瘦却有劲的长腿此刻只能软软地垂在两边。

 

这太可怕了。

 

朱正廷现在脑子里一片混乱，但也对这种感觉害怕起来，腿派不上作用，他只好用手去推蔡徐坤的腹部，想让他撞得不要那么用力，插得不要那么深。

 

谁知道这非但没成功，他反而被蔡徐坤抓住了手放到了两人相连的地方。

 

“宝宝，你摸摸。”

 

带着滚烫温度的柱状物一下一下地蹭过朱正廷的指尖，然后深深埋进了他的身体里，原本后穴处的褶皱现在被完全撑开，他甚至摸到那里还有湿湿的水渍。

 

羞耻像是带着尖刺的滚轮碾过朱正廷的全身，在他的矜持和自尊上留下一个个剧痛的创口。“求求你……求求你！”他不知道还能说什么，只好一遍又一遍地哀求，“不要这样对我，求求你……”

 

蔡徐坤一个深入让朱正廷一下没了声音，他像是脱水的鱼一样仰起了脖子，手攥着床单几乎就快把它撕裂了。

 

不会放过他的，相比于说出来，实际的行动让朱正廷更加深刻地意识到了这一点。屈辱感让他在咬紧牙关的同时让眼角也泛出了点点晶亮的泪光。

 

“舒服吗？”蔡徐坤似乎是打定了主意一定要击溃他的心理防线。

 

“不……”

 

但是显然朱正廷不会那么轻易地让他如愿，即使现在他完全被蔡徐坤玩弄在股掌之中，可只要理智尚存，他就一定还会再反抗。

 

“是吗？”蔡徐坤掐住了朱正廷的腰部，指腹从胯上的纹身一直抚摸到他已经直挺挺的性器，用指甲轻轻搔刮顶端的小孔，引来朱正廷忍不住的战栗和喘息，“那这个又怎么解释？”

 

身体不按自己的想法来，首先向快感臣服让朱正廷一下憋红了脸，他偏过头去不看蔡徐坤得意洋洋的样子，选择咬住了枕套，大有打死不再说一句话的架势。

 

诱人但不自知说的就是朱正廷。

 

黑色的布料更衬出了他莹白的脸上从眼角蔓延至耳根的潮红有多艳丽，刚刚被吻过的嘴巴还没消肿，又被布料磨得更红了。

 

蔡徐坤突然幻想起了这个人含住自己勃起的模样，那张漂亮的脸一定会被染上更加色情的颜色。再想到刚才接吻时候朱正廷嘴唇柔软的触感。

 

啧啧啧。蔡徐坤在心里暗暗咋舌，不知不觉下身又大了一圈。

 

身体里的东西有了变化，朱正廷当然是第一个知道的，他冲蔡徐坤投来了一个惊恐的眼神，显然是没有想过他竟然还能再大。

 

这种害怕让蔡徐坤非常受用，看见他那副仍人宰割的样子心底的施虐欲忍不住就窜了上来，他把朱正廷的两条腿掰成一字型，这个姿势下蔡徐坤完全可以看到自己是如何侵犯着朱正廷的身体。

 

“宝宝，我真想拍下来给你看看你下面到底有多舍不得我。”

 

这样露骨又淫秽的话蔡徐坤说起来毫不害臊，一点都没有平常相处时候的青涩感，如果不是现在的感觉太过真实，朱正廷都要怀疑自己是不是又做了一个噩梦。

 

“叫出来给我听？”蔡徐坤亲了亲身下人殷红的眼角，把那里挂着的一小滴泪珠卷进了嘴里，看朱正廷没有松口的意思，又把目标转向了他的耳朵，牙齿咬住了尖部并不断磨动。

 

耳尖是朱正廷一个不为人知的敏感点，平常有人对着他的耳朵说话他都要故意躲一下，更何况是现在这样被故意刺激，即使他多么努力的忍耐，还是漏出了好几声闷哼。

 

蔡徐坤看他这样也不愿意呻吟出声，语气一下就冷了下来：“你真的不叫？”

 

朱正廷没说话只是闭上了眼睛。

 

“好。”蔡徐坤邪笑着点了点头，啄了一下朱正廷的眼睑，“那你就不要怪我不疼你了。”

 

朱正廷感觉到自己的腰被抬了起来，还没来得及猜蔡徐坤要做什么，就感受到对方一下撞上了熟悉的地方。

 

力道非常大，大到本来应该是产生快感的地方现在却只有剧痛。

 

朱正廷这回是想叫也叫不出来，好痛，太痛了。刚刚被蔡徐坤吻走的眼泪这会又流了出来。

 

停下！好痛！朱正廷在心里歇斯底里地喊，喉咙里却只能发出满带痛苦的单音。

 

蔡徐坤这么凶狠地撞了几下停下来后，看见朱正廷的眼泪早已流得满脸都是，于是用拇指给他慢慢擦干净，动作绝对地温柔，仿佛罪魁祸首不是他。

 

剧烈的疼痛使得朱正廷的性器一下子软了，蔫蔫地倒在他的腹部。蔡徐坤没有理会，而是开始浅浅地抽动，让茎身仅仅蹭过前列腺，这样不仅没有太大的快感，反而让朱正廷觉得内壁上痒得不行。

 

“你……啊！”朱正廷还没来得及说什么，蔡徐坤又开始了刚刚那样猛烈的撞击。

 

突然迅猛和突然轻柔交替的抽插方式让朱正廷不断地在疼痛和瘙痒之间转换，这两种感觉弄得他头昏脑涨，仿佛大脑已经烧了起来，什么都不能思考，只能不停地喘气。

 

“乖，宝宝，你叫出来我就让你舒服。”

 

朱正廷这句话听得模模糊糊的，整个重点都落到了舒服两字上。

 

真的能舒服吗？朱正廷昏昏沉沉的想，现在真的太痛苦了。

 

“相信我，我说到做到。”

 

如果真的可以的话，试一下也没关系吧……

 

大脑停止运转，只能顺应本能的朱正廷抓住了蔡徐坤的肩膀，把自己的感觉和盘托出，“……轻一点……唔……好痛……”

 

达到目的的蔡徐坤满意地笑了，把朱正廷的唇舌好好品尝了一番后说了句“乖宝宝”。然后立刻停止了那种折磨人的做法，改为三浅一深。

 

“啊啊……哼嗯……”朱正廷抱着蔡徐坤的脖子，脸埋在他的颈窝，软糯又带颤的呻吟一声不落地传进了侵犯者的耳朵。

 

蔡徐坤抱着他坐了起来，这让他的肉棒进到了前所未有的深度。朱正廷一下承受不住这样的刺激，只能死死地攀着眼前这个男人的肩膀。

 

“舒服吗？”第二次问出这个问题，蔡徐坤却相信他一定能得到不同的回答。

 

“……呜……太深了……”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤，但眼睛却没什么焦距，睫毛上沾着一点点刚才疼出的泪水，显然已经完全沉浸在情欲中，估计连自己在说什么都不知道了。

 

蔡徐坤咬了一下朱正廷扁着的嘴巴，扶着他手感极好的腰和屁股，坐着向上顶弄了起来。

 

“啊不！”朱正廷想要跪起来，但腰被摁着不能动，被迫一次又一次地把蔡徐坤全部吞入，“不行……啊啊！”

 

“为什么不行？”一边在朱正廷白皙的胸口留下痕迹，蔡徐坤一边戏谑地问。

 

“会坏的…会坏的…呜呜……”

 

“为什么会坏？”

 

“因为……因为……”朱正廷突然停住了，虽然快感继续侵蚀着他的大脑，但他总觉得接下来的话他不能说。

 

“说出来，因为什么？”蔡徐坤的声音仿佛有魔力，把好像抓住了点头绪的朱正廷又搞得晕晕乎乎。

 

“因为……啊呃…嗯…”朱正廷刚要说话就被恶意地贯穿顶得只能呻吟，他下意识地打了一下蔡徐坤的胸口，小声嘟囔了一句“别动了”。

 

这一下打得确实有点疼，蔡徐坤的胸口立刻红了一片，但是朱正廷受委屈的样子实在是又让人心疼又让人想多看几眼：“好好好，我不动了，你接着说，因为什么？”

 

如今蔡徐坤停下来跟朱正廷额头抵着额头，那双与他对视的幽黑的眼睛里全是柔情，适合接吻的嘴巴上晶晶亮亮，也不知道沾着的是谁的口水。

 

朱正廷有些颜控，这下被这么一个好看的人直勾勾地盯着，即使此时脑子里反应不出来他是谁，全身的温度也立刻更烫了一些：“因为……”他看见对方的眼睛深沉地能吸进一切，不由得把心里话说出了口，“因为……太舒服了……我受不了……”

 

做爱的时候能让对方舒服对自己已经是莫大的褒奖，更何况是舒服到让对方承受不住。

 

“乖宝宝，你受得了的。”蔡徐坤再次把朱正廷压倒在床铺上，双手按住了他的手腕，跟刚开始一样大开大合地抽插起来。

 

“不行……啊啊……不行……”跟开始一样拒绝的话现在听起来却像欲迎还拒的调情，朱正廷两条腿环着蔡徐坤劲瘦的腰，身体被他顶得一晃一晃地，好几次都差点撞到床板。

 

蔡徐坤手摸上了朱正廷又重新挺立起来的性器，拇指在顶端狠狠地擦了一下，逼出了他一声高亢的尖叫，在睡梦中的其他三个人都发出了一些抱怨的低语。

 

朱正廷迷迷糊糊地没听见，蔡徐坤就更不在意了，反而把朱正廷的一只手拉到下面，让他自己套弄自己的性器。

 

这种感觉太奇怪了，虽然应该跟自己手淫一样，但偏偏是别人在操控着他。

 

“宝宝。”蔡徐坤还嫌他不够羞耻似的说，“要不要我把你操射？”

 

朱正廷手上的动作不停，张着的小嘴里除了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟什么都说出不来。

 

蔡徐坤爱死了他这幅被操得不能思考的样子，考虑到今天晚上也算欺负他欺负够了，最后还是决定放朱正廷一马。

 

“宝宝，叫我，我就让你射。”

 

这场不知道经历了多久的性爱早已让朱正廷精疲力竭，他现在想做的只有释放。

 

“蔡徐坤……蔡徐坤……”软软的声音叫出跟平常完全不一样的感觉。对全名不太满意，蔡徐坤啧了一声，不过算了，他想着，下回再来教他该怎么说。

 

于是蔡徐坤一边有技巧地撸动，一边下身也动作起来，前后双重的快感很快就把朱正廷逼到了极限，一股白浊溅到了他的腹部和胸口。

 

发泄出来后，朱正廷的神智清醒了许多，他震惊于自己竟然真的顺从了本能，甚至还说了那么多他绝不会说出口的放浪的话。

 

从朱正廷僵直的四肢蔡徐坤当然猜到了他现在是反应过来了，但他想的本来就不只是让朱正廷在迷糊的时候顺从他，他要他在清醒的时候也无法反抗，于是继续按照原本的速度侵占着。

 

这会儿的朱正廷一点儿也不舒服，刚射过的身体敏感得很，根本受不得刺激，蔡徐坤的抽动对他来说实在是太过头了。

 

“放开我……”这话说的软绵绵得，听得出来朱正廷还没从刚刚的高潮里缓过神来。

 

蔡徐坤听了用十分委屈的口气说到：“宝宝你不能爽过以后就不管我了啊。”说着他的阴茎又破开了绞紧的软肉。

 

“你！”朱正廷呼吸一窒，又缓了一会儿才说，“你……你这是强奸……快放开我！”

 

“强奸？”蔡徐坤故作惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“你可不能冤枉我啊。”他把手放到两人连着的地方摸了一把，然后伸到了朱正廷眼前，月光让沾在他手指上的水渍更加显眼，也更直接地刺痛了朱正廷的眼睛。

 

“你明明也很喜欢。我们这不是强奸，是合奸。”

 

鬼魅一样冷的声音幽幽地飘进朱正廷的耳朵里，他突然像是血液被放干了一样浑身发冷。

 

没有，我没有。朱正廷想要反驳，可看到那几根手指，听到安静的房间里突兀的“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，他什么也说不出来。

 

蔡徐坤继续操干着那个让他爽到不行的软穴，让朱正廷自己用身体来感受。

 

细碎地哼哼了一阵，朱正廷看向了蔡徐坤，他的眼眶里全是眼泪，说出的话已经全然没有他平时的骄傲：“……求求你……嗯……快点结束……”

 

蔡徐坤笑了，笑得像个把天使拉进地狱的魔鬼，却还要吐出更像魔鬼的话：“那你再夹紧点，把我夹射啊。”

 

朱正廷深吸了一口气，认命般地闭上了眼睛，然后缩紧了后穴。

 

“宝宝你真棒。”

 

那个人低哑的嗓音就响起在朱正廷耳边，他却觉得有些遥远，像是身体和意识已经分离。但他又能清楚地感觉到自己是如何被蔡徐坤的阴茎操开，然后如何故意地缠上去。

 

朱正廷没有压制自己的声音，因为即使他这么做了，蔡徐坤一定还有更多的办法来逼他就范。

 

淫荡、骚浪……朱正廷在心里骂着自己，每个词都让他呼吸困难，喘不上气，耳边似乎已经听不到什么声音，直到……

 

“宝宝，我射在你里面好不好？”

 

朱正廷倏地睁开了眼，他感受到蔡徐坤现在抽插地又快又深而且茎身还隐隐地在跳动，显然是已经到了临界点。

 

“不行！不行！”朱正廷毫无章法地挣扎起来，只是很快地被制住，他绝望地用胳膊盖住了眼睛，“求求你……不要……”

 

他哭了，跟刚才几次流泪都不一样，这次朱正廷是真真切切地哭出了声，眼泪大颗大颗地从他手臂间的缝隙里漏出来，在枕巾上洇出一大片痕迹。

 

侵犯停了一会儿，然后变本加厉，像是带着十成的怒气。

 

朱正廷忍不住哭得更凶，甚至有些缺氧，不过在他哭昏以前，他感觉到自己体内的火棍抽了出来，腹部溅上了几股热液，接着听见蔡徐坤用咬牙切齿的声音说道。

 

“你总会自愿的。”

 

 

—TBC—

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 本章有详细口交描写，请谨慎选择阅读

“起床啦！！！”选管的嗓门一如既往地大，手还“咚咚咚”地拍打着寝室门。

 

黄明昊不耐烦地应了一声，把被子蒙到头上打算再眯一会，突然觉得哪里不对劲。

 

不对啊，今天怎么选管都来叫了，正正哥还没喊我起床呢？黄明昊闭着眼睛听了听房间里的动静，什么也没听到，难道正正哥已经走了？

 

勉强着把眼睛撑开了一条缝，黄明昊打了个哈欠慢慢从床上爬了起来，却发现房间里另外三个人都还睡着，怎么回事？

 

“喂，起床了。”一边用手揉揉眼睛，一边用脚蹬了蹬抱着被子睡得开心的范丞丞，接着又拍了拍黄新淳的头，把这两个人弄醒以后，黄明昊才趴到了朱正廷的床边。

 

“哥。”

 

没反应。

 

“正正哥？”

 

还是没反应。

 

黄明昊忍不住推了推朱正廷的肩膀喊到：“朱正廷你给我起床啦。”

 

床上的人终于皱了皱眉头，然后睁开了眼。

 

黄明昊看他醒了，任务完成，趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室洗漱去了，不过有些奇怪刚刚好像瞄见朱正廷的胸口有红红的东西。

 

 

好疼啊。

 

整个下半身都像被车子压过一样，又酸又累。朱正廷费力地曲起一条腿，却不小心牵动了后面那个难以启齿的地方，记忆跟疼痛一起像潮水般涌进他的脑海。

 

「宝宝。」

 

那个人带着诱哄意味的甜蜜称呼仿佛还回响在朱正廷耳边，他手脚发冷，始终不敢相信这个事实，他真的在夜里被一个男人上了。

 

黄明昊从浴室里出来的时候就看到朱正廷睁着眼睛躺在床上，愣愣地看着天花板，他觉得今天的哥哥真的不对劲：“哥，你咋了？”

 

“没事……”为了不让弟弟担心朱正廷立刻开口，但没想到嗓子哑得就像是生锈的老零件。

 

黄明昊一惊，赶紧爬到朱正廷床旁边摸了摸他的额头：“哥你是不是生病了？”

 

“没……没……”朱正廷忍着疼坐起来，朝弟弟露出了一个安抚的微笑，“就是最近有点累。”

 

这么多年的朝夕相处，黄明昊当然看得出这个笑容里隐藏的东西，马上皱起了好看的眉头：“你是不是又不要命地练习了？不过就是又没抢过那个蔡徐坤，你至于拿身体开玩笑吗？”

 

听到那个人的名字，朱正廷喉咙突然又干涩起来：“不是……”

 

“不是什么，那你怎么难受成这样？”黄明昊叉着腰大有我倒要听听你怎么解释的架势。

 

朱正廷咽了口口水，感觉手心已经沁出了一层冷汗。他看着面前少年眼里快要溢出来的担忧，把说实话的念头掐死胎中。

 

“黄明昊到底你是哥哥还是我是哥哥。”朱正廷低头笑了出来，把一切藏在阴影里。

 

“没办法，谁让我就是比你细心聪明呢。”黄明昊自恋地摸摸下巴，顺便搭住了路过的范丞丞的肩膀，“范丞丞你说是吧。”

 

“啊？”

 

“你只要点头就好了。”黄明昊翻了个白眼。

 

范丞丞于是乖乖地点了点头。

 

两人一唱一和跟说相声一样，让朱正廷轻松了一些，真的笑了起来。

 

“总之你今天上午就休息吧，我会去帮你请假的。”黄明昊强行把朱正廷按了下去并且替他掖好了被角。

 

本来就有些昏昏欲睡，等到叽叽喳喳的三个人离开宿舍，不一会儿他就又睡着了。

 

可这一觉朱正廷睡得并不踏实，蔡徐坤在梦境里也没有放过他，他挣扎、呼救，却通通无效，只能被压住掠夺。

 

“别…不！”朱正廷猛地睁开眼睛，喘气声在仅有他一个人的宿舍里格外明显，他感觉自己出了一身的冷汗，睡衣黏在皮肤上很不舒服。

 

全身还是疼得不行，尤其是踩着床边楼梯下床的时候一不小心就扯到了后面，更是疼得朱正廷差点摔下来。好不容易扶着腰进了浴室，已经又出了一身的冷汗。

 

脱了衣服站在淋浴头下，朱正廷一低头才发现自己的身体究竟是个什么狼狈样：点点吻痕从胸口一直蔓延下去，甚至连大腿内侧都留下了好几个印记。这些地方本来没什么感觉，现在看到了，倒是觉得这几处皮肤被热水打得发烫。

 

到底应该怎么面对这件事？朱正廷用浴球狠狠地擦洗那些地方的时候，脑子里不停地思考着这个问题。

 

他不可能当做没事发生过，可是如果把事情搞大了两个人都呆不下去，就目前的热度来看，节目组如果真的要放弃一个人……

 

朱正廷咬住了下唇，他是一个非常能忍的人，这回他也一定可以。

 

热水澡多少能洗掉一些疲惫，关上龙头的时候他已经觉得酸软的四肢轻松了不少，只是肚子饿得不行了，决定先不吹头发，出去找些东西充饥。

 

“咚咚”的敲门声在朱正廷翻找食物的时候响起，他以为是黄明昊给他买了午饭回来，可一打开门就愣在了原地。

 

“我拿了粥来，你今天应该只能喝这个。”蔡徐坤站在门口，手里提着个塑料袋，看起来里面装了几个保鲜盒。

 

朱正廷的第一反应是关门，可是蔡徐坤先他一步撑住了门板，然后进门，转身，关门，一气呵成。

 

朱正廷逃不出去，躲进浴室也太迟了，只能随着蔡徐坤的靠近步步后退，他发现自己又在冒冷汗，澡算是白洗了。

 

“你别紧张。”蔡徐坤笑了，非常熟练地找到桌子，从上面辟出一点空间，把袋子里的保鲜盒一一拿出来，“我特地溜出去买的，你尝尝。”

 

朱正廷看他似乎没有昨晚那么有攻击性，胆子大了一点：“我不吃，你走吧。”

 

蔡徐坤没理他，打开了保鲜盒的盖子，煮得微烂的白米粥虽然看起来单调，但是却把米最原始的清香都熬了出来，另外的几个盒子里放的是下粥的小菜，也是清淡的类型。

 

这些东西其实现在正对朱正廷的胃口，可是送它们来的人让他无法靠近，刚才洗澡时做出的决定又跳进了他的脑海，朱正廷咽了咽口水才说：“我会忘掉昨天的事，你也忘掉吧。”

 

蔡徐坤拆筷子的手停下了，脸上挂着一丝莫名的微笑：“我不明白。”

 

“就是我们都当没事发生过，从今以后依旧你是你，我是我。”

 

“也就是说你要跟我划清界限？”

 

朱正廷看着他的脸，突然有些恐惧，一个“对”字卡在喉咙里说不出来，只好慢慢地点了点头。

 

看到他的反应，蔡徐坤收起了笑容，眼睛上下扫了朱正廷几下，然后从裤子兜里摸出了手机，冲他挥了挥：“那这个怎么办呢？”

 

「啊啊啊！轻一点……轻一点……」

「别这样……不行……」

「……唔嗯……」

 

手机里传出的呻吟声在只有两个人的寝室里显得格外刺耳，从旁观者的角度来听朱正廷才知道自己昨天晚上叫得究竟有多欢。

 

“你……你！”朱正廷发现自己其实是个傻子，他单纯地以为只要自己不去追究，这件事就会过去，可是他忘了，蔡徐坤不会放过他，“你到底想干什么？”

 

蔡徐坤关掉了录音，把手机放回兜里，指了指自己边上的白粥：“吃了它。”

 

第一次，朱正廷觉得吃饭是一种酷刑。咽下最后一口粥，朱正廷放下了筷子，转头看向蔡徐坤的时候却被对方突然凑近的脸吓住了，他感觉到自己的嘴角被吸吮了一下。

 

“粘上米粒了。”

 

朱正廷想也没想就推开蔡徐坤要跑，这回则被一下抓住了手腕压到墙上，呼痛声全被堵住。他又想躲，蔡徐坤却钳住了他的下巴让他完全不能动弹。

 

北方的空气比较干燥，两人的嘴巴都有一点起皮，这让嘴唇摩擦的触感更加明显。蔡徐坤伸出了一点舌头，轻轻地舔舐朱正廷的上唇，搞得那里痒痒的，再用牙齿轻咬一下。反复几次，两人的嘴唇就都弄湿了，再贴在一起时只剩下柔软的感觉。

 

“宝宝……宝宝……”蔡徐坤轻声地呢喃，只为了引诱朱正廷打开咬紧的牙关，可惜朱正廷咬得死紧，蔡徐坤眼神一暗，一只手贴着他的后腰就摸进了他的股缝。

 

这瞬间就让朱正廷慌了神，他只想着把蔡徐坤的手拽出来，嘴巴下意识地松了力，立刻对面人的舌头就伸了进来，先是把他的整个口腔都照顾了一遍，但还是不满足，开始在他的嘴里进进出出，就像是性交的动作。

 

这样的认知让朱正廷格外羞耻，他想把蔡徐坤的舌头推出去，却被他含住舌尖吸吮，还能感觉到两人舌尖相抵的奇妙滋味。

 

朱正廷几下就被亲得迷迷糊糊，腿脚发软，分开的时候只能用手扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀才不至于倒进他的怀里。

 

放在两个臀瓣之间的手并没有安分，蔡徐坤又往下伸了一点，手指碰到了穴口处，朱正廷立刻整个人抖了一下。

 

“别慌。”蔡徐坤扶住他瘫软的腰，贴着朱正廷的耳朵说，“我只是看看有没有受伤。还好，只是有点肿，擦点药就好了。”

 

说着，蔡徐坤把手伸了出来，不知从哪里又掏出了一管软膏，用牙齿咬开盖子以后挤了一些到手指上，趁着朱正廷没注意，又伸进了他的裤子里，这回还往后穴里塞进了一个指节。

 

“唔！……”朱正廷整个人都僵直了，清凉的药膏确实缓解了穴肉火辣辣的感觉，可是这个温度又非常突兀，尤其为了涂药，那节手指还在不停转动。

 

幸好这场折磨很快就结束了，蔡徐坤把手指抽出来的时候朱正廷彻底软倒在了他怀里，头靠着他的肩膀轻轻喘气。

 

“宝宝，别躲我。”

 

朱正廷不知道该怎么形容这句话的语气，就好像被欺负的人不是他，而是蔡徐坤一样。

 

那管药膏确实很有用，第二天睡觉醒来，朱正廷已经基本觉得疼痛在忍受范围内了，于是拒绝了黄明昊再次帮他请假的提议。

 

该来的还是要来，朱正廷推开练习室的门的时候，其他人已经在了。

 

他们在看见朱正廷的那一刻，马上停下了练习，朝他围了过来。周锐站在最前面：“正廷，你没事儿吧？坤坤说你是腰伤犯了。”

 

“没……没事。”朱正廷看到没什么反应，依旧对着镜子练习的蔡徐坤，不知该说些什么。旁边人在对他嘘寒问暖，他的眼睛却时不时飘到那个带着黑帽子的人身上。

 

像是察觉到了一样，蔡徐坤冲他的方向瞟了一眼，可是眼神是冰冷的，脸上也是，但是嘴巴抿成了一条线。

 

第一天，相安无事。相比于跟朱正廷，蔡徐坤和周锐还有王子异的交流更多，因为一个是队长，另一个则跟他一样在卖萌重灾区。

 

也许是他想通了。朱正廷临睡前突然想到。

 

之后几天蔡徐坤依旧如此，两人的距离不远不近，让朱正廷做不到疏远，也不至于因为太亲密而浑身不自在。他觉得，蔡徐坤是真的接受了他的建议，要把那件事当做没发生过。

 

接下来的排练、公演，直到公布现场的排名，蔡徐坤都再没有做出什么越轨的行为，除了舞台上朝朱正廷挑了挑眉。

 

应该就是过去了。朱正廷想着，胳膊突然被人拍了拍，是丁泽仁，他指着前面李权哲的方向，朱正廷才惊觉，他这几天光顾着在意蔡徐坤，都没怎么关注他的弟弟们了。

 

“怎么了？”朱正廷看着把头埋得低低的李权哲问，知道他是因为刚刚的排名难过，“还早呢，还有网络投票。没事的。”

 

其实本来没人安慰还好，朱正廷这么一来，李权哲算是立刻绷不住了，他到底年纪小，不知道如何管理情绪，委屈了就趴在哥哥的肩膀上哭了出来。

 

劝了好久才算劝好了，朱正廷觉得有些累，决定去厕所用冷水扑下脸清醒清醒。他刚前脚走到厕所门口，后脚就有人把他拽了进去。

 

“咔嗒”，门锁了。

 

那个人的手死死地掐住朱正廷的手腕，他挣脱不了抬头一看才发现，又是蔡徐坤。

 

“宝宝，我好嫉妒。”蔡徐坤抓住朱正廷的两只手摁到墙上，脸贴得极近，这次他的造型非常富有攻击性，配上此刻的场景，就像是把猎物逼到了死角的雄狮，“你为什么对谁都这么好。”

 

又是一个吻要落下来，朱正廷这次避了过去，蔡徐坤的嘴唇贴上了他的侧颈。

 

逐渐变得粗重的呼吸就在朱正廷的耳边，他立刻意识到大事不妙。

 

毫无防备，朱正廷突然被拉进了隔间，蔡徐坤反手落上了插销：“我是不是说过，别躲我？”

 

“我……”这次突然的吻朱正廷躲闪不及，所有反驳的话都没能说出口，不一会儿，两人的口红都吃得干干净净。

 

“今天宝宝得了第二，应该有奖励。”蔡徐坤笑着说，手指几下就解开了朱正廷腰间的皮带搭扣。

 

“你要干嘛！”

 

“奖励。”

 

说着，蔡徐坤把朱正廷的裤子褪到腿弯，然后把他抱到了坐便器上。

 

“不是！你！”朱正廷伸手要去拽自己的裤子，却被压住亲吻，手怎么伸也碰不到，只好任由它被扔到了地上。现下他上半身穿着整整齐齐格子西服，下半身却只剩了一条内裤，怎么看怎么色情。

 

蔡徐坤手没停，托着朱正廷屁股，就把他的内裤也褪了下来。他终于松开了被不停玩弄的小舌，舔唇一笑，然后把脸埋到了朱正廷的腿间。

 

全软着的性器进入了一个湿热的地方，光是这样就激得朱正廷差点尖叫出声，他只好用手捂住嘴，一边推蔡徐坤的头。可耐不住几下进出，他的性器就彻底地硬了。

 

蔡徐坤抬眼看到朱正廷整张脸通红通红得，一副羞愤欲死的样子，于是把嘴里的东西吐了出来，改成了像吃冰棍一样用舌头顺着茎身从下往上舔，舔过铃口的时候还用舌尖戳刺一下。

 

朱正廷哪里有过这种经验，完全不知道如何是好，手放在蔡徐坤的头上推也不是拉也不是，只好拽住了他的头发，嘴里说着：“别这样……”

 

“别这样？那就是喜欢原来那样？”蔡徐坤故意曲解了他的意思，又把朱正廷的整根性器含进了嘴里吞吐起来。

 

“啊！……”朱正廷听见自己一不小心逸出了呻吟，赶紧咬住了自己的食指，可是喉咙里的呜咽声却无论如何也挡不住。

 

蔡徐坤不知道是从哪里学来的技巧，吞的时候用舌头舔弄顶端，偶尔还用牙齿轻轻蹭过，吐出来的时候则紧紧地收缩口腔，朱正廷只觉得自己下面被他吸出了不少前液，就快到了边缘。

 

“喜欢吗？”蔡徐坤突然停了下来，附上来跟他交换了一个吻，有些腥膻的气味突然充斥了朱正廷的鼻腔，让他本能地躲避。

 

“自己的也嫌弃？那一会儿吃我的怎么办？”

 

还没等朱正廷反应过来这句话是什么意思，蔡徐坤突然把他的两条腿架到肩上，然后一个深喉整根吞了进去。

 

“啊啊啊！——”

 

伴随着朱正廷的尖叫，他的精液直接从前端射进了蔡徐坤的食管，因为吞咽的动作前端还不停地被管壁按摩，让他的两条腿止不住打颤。

 

蔡徐坤还嫌刺激得不够似的用手指慢慢抚弄底下两个囊袋，勾得朱正廷只觉得自己下半身都射空了。

 

等到下面的人差不多平复了，蔡徐坤才慢慢站起来，对眼前的美景不能再满意。

 

朱正廷脸上是失神的，上身的衣服早就因为刚刚剧烈的动作而皱起，露出了他平坦结实的腹肌，细得好像一掐就断的小腰还在微微抽搐，刚刚射过才软下去的性器水淋淋地睡在黑色的丛林里，最让蔡徐坤爱不释手的两条大长腿此刻完全打开，把腿间的风景暴露无遗，已经因为汗而扭在一起的内裤就挂在他的大腿处，并且因为腿根微微颤动有掉下来的趋势。

 

蔡徐坤舔掉了嘴角的一丝白浊，然后解开了自己的裤子，用早已顶起一个小帐篷的裆部去蹭朱正廷的微微张着的嘴：“宝宝，我这次排名不好，你也来安慰我吧。”

 

—TBC—

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！
> 
> 本章有简略口交描写，请谨慎选择阅读

朱正廷回去的时候整个人都是恍惚的，这样的后果就是在楼道拐弯的地方撞到了人。他头也没抬地朝那人鞠了个躬，小声道歉以后就要离开。

 

“正廷？你怎么了？”被撞了的人拉住他，弯下腰却发现他眼神空洞。

 

朱正廷算是回神了一点，这才看清自己撞到的是周彦辰。他不着痕迹地把手抽出来，说：“哦，我没事。”

 

“没事你怎么……”周彦辰像是突然发现了什么似的，拇指摸上了朱正廷的嘴角，却没想到后者立刻倒退一步，捂住了那里。

 

“你那儿怎么伤了？”

 

“没事。”朱正廷头一撇，眼睛不自觉地有些躲闪。

 

周彦辰奇怪极了，今天刚宣布结果的时候他们还好好的，怎么一下就变得这么生疏了：“什么没事，你这样一定是有事。”说着，他就想走过来拍拍朱正廷的肩膀。

 

“别碰我！”

 

两人都愣住了。周彦辰已经抬起来的手无处安置，僵硬了一会儿还是慢慢放了下来。

 

朱正廷心里懊悔，他不是真的想发脾气，可是他也不知道怎么解释，只好又退开一步：“对不起，但我真的没事。”

 

又小幅度地鞠了一躬，朱正廷低着头绕过了他。

 

这到底是怎么了？是我做错什么了吗？周彦辰一头雾水，想了半天也没头绪，他暗自撇了撇嘴，转过身却看见了站在楼道另一头的蔡徐坤。

 

因为头发全被梳了上去，蔡徐坤的表情看得很清楚：他半眯着眼睛，下巴微抬，脸上有若隐若现的笑容。

 

像是潜伏在草丛后面的猛兽，静悄悄地候着，等着把靠近自己领地的侵入者全部撕碎。周彦辰打了个寒颤，对自己脑子里蹦出的这个比喻而吃惊。

 

当周彦辰想过去问问怎么了的时候，蔡徐坤却收了表情消失在拐角处。

 

 

 

寝室门突然被打开，吓到了躺在床上悄悄玩手机的黄明昊和范丞丞，他俩抬起头却看见朱正廷逃似的进了浴室。

 

两个人面面相觑，决定放下手机去看看什么情况。可还没等他们走到门口，就听见里面传出来了“哗哗”的水声，黄明昊和范丞丞对视一眼，继续回去开黑。

 

实际上，朱正廷并没有在洗澡。他只是在用水流声掩盖呕吐的声音。

 

当初公司要求练习生减肥，朱正廷舍不得美食，总是偷偷地吃，但又不能长胖，只好在尝过以后抠挖喉咙再吐出来。直到被管理姐姐发现，他才停止了这种近乎自残的行为。

 

没有想到还有再用上这门技术的时候。明明手指已经尽量伸进了喉咙里，明明胃部抽搐的感觉也很明显，可偏偏什么都吐不出来，就像是他刚刚吞下去的东西已经被消化，融进了他的血液里。

 

朱正廷一个晃神，觉得自己的嘴里还塞着蔡徐坤粗长的阴茎，鼻尖又闻到了那股麝香味，他一抬头就从镜子里看到了自己嘴角那些细小的伤口。那个玩意儿太大了，撑得他下巴发酸，偏偏那个人还按着他的头在他嘴里恣意妄为，搞得他嘴角都裂了几道小口子。

 

最后一股股热液打在他食道里、口腔还有脸上，他看到蔡徐坤把他脸上的精液刮下来舔进嘴里再口对口渡给了自己。他听见耳边有一个声音在说话。

 

说：「宝宝好乖，都吃下去了。」

 

朱正廷一个反胃又扒着洗脸池开始干呕。好不容易等到小腹那股抽搐感过去，时间已经过得太久了。

 

等到朱正廷洗漱完从浴室里出来的时候房间里其他三个人已经睡着了。他呆呆地盯着睡得四仰八叉毫无防备的弟弟们，突然有种无力感从四肢窜上来。

 

在不打扰他们的情况下朱正廷找出了带来的红药水，忍着一跳一跳地刺痛感用棉签涂在嘴角，他确认了一下门锁才爬上床，然后用被子把自己裹成了一个蚕茧样，明天还要录快本，他必须睡着。

 

第二天一起床朱正廷赶紧检查了一下自己的嘴，还好因为伤口很小，一晚上已经好了许多，不仔细看看不出来。

 

集合的时候蔡徐坤就站在队伍的最前面，看到朱正廷来了还冲他笑了一下。朱正廷垂下眼睛当做没看见，拉着黄明昊和范丞丞走到了最末端。

 

参加这个比赛，他们的目的就是出道，就是红，所以当朱正廷看到机场拥着一群来接机的粉丝，突然觉得一切都很值得，没什么他熬不过去。

 

但粉丝多是人气的象征，也是麻烦的根源。

 

“是朱正廷！！”“朱正廷在前面！！”

 

发现了目标，人群就挤了上来，朱正廷不是善于拒绝的人，大炮怼到脸上也不知道躲闪，被推搡了甚至被踩了也只会好脾气地对粉丝笑，黄明昊早不知道被挤到了哪里去，估计自身难保。

 

突然一个人抓住了他的手腕，朱正廷以为是哪个激动的粉丝，一抬头就撞进了一双深沉的眼睛里。他反射性地把手抽回来，竟然成功了。

 

蔡徐坤像是没在意，转过身拉下了口罩，笑着对粉丝说：“不好意思，让一下。”

 

朱正廷乖乖地跟在身后，只觉得自己被捏过的手腕发烫，耳膜都随着心跳的频率一震一震，他觉得这是因为害怕，他怕蔡徐坤这回又不知道会做什么。却故意忽略了自己在慌乱之中看见蔡徐坤眼睛时漏掉的一拍心跳。

 

被人注意是一件很难受的事。录制过程中，镜头扫过来的时候，朱正廷就想尽了办法去忽略快在他身上盯出一个洞的目光，尽量做出最自然的表情和动作。

 

直到游戏环节，朱正廷正在垫子上逃避追捕，一不小心眼睛就瞄到了练习生们坐着的地方，和蔡徐坤的视线对了个正着。他一慌，脚下失衡摔了出去。

 

如果只是单纯地摔倒还好，可当朱正廷低头看见被自己推倒在地上，后脑因为磕到地板而疼得呲牙咧嘴的周彦辰的脸，他只觉得脑袋发懵。

 

这个意外收获了一大群女性观众的尖叫，大家都在笑，只有朱正廷有如芒刺在背，后半程基本不在状态，甚至差点在和前辈合作表演的时候忘了动作。

 

录制结束后朱正廷走在回化妆间的路上，蔡徐坤不知道从哪里靠了过来，用只有他们俩能听见的声音说：“你喜欢他？”

 

“啊？谁？”

 

“周彦辰。”

 

朱正廷噎住了，下意识瞪了蔡徐坤一眼：“你在说什么！”语气是连他自己都没想到的嗔怒，听起来像是对恋人乱怀疑的抱怨，惊得他赶紧又撇开了头。

 

蔡徐坤为了录制把头发用一次性染料染成了黑色，年纪看起来一下小了很多，配上听到这回答后露出的笑容，就像个要到了糖的孩子。

 

“那就好。”蔡徐坤突然悄悄捏了捏朱正廷的手心。低着头的人把手缩回来藏进了裤袋里。

 

回了大厂就又要准备比赛了，这次的位置测评其实是个人赛，获得小组第一和位置第一才能加票，大家都想要十五万票，都卯足了劲儿练习。

 

朱正廷选了舞蹈，还是以人体节拍器著称的PD的歌，到时候表演得好是理所当然，表演不好就会骂声一片，他不敢松懈，也是天天跟队友练到深夜。

 

偶然在一次吃饭的时候，毕雯珺说他们队的木子洋在rap方面遇上了一些麻烦。朱正廷听在耳朵里，边吃边思索自己跟哪几个担当rap的练习生比较熟，想去找找他们卖卖人情。

 

可是三天只睡了十几个小时的练习生活让朱正廷的脑子有些迟钝，吃饭时还记得的事，回到练习室就忘了，等他想起来去找毕雯珺问情况的时候，才知道麻烦已经解决了。

 

“你不知道吗？不是你叫坤坤来的吗？”

 

朱正廷一愣：“你是说蔡徐坤？”

 

“对啊，他教得可好了。”毕雯珺没注意到他的异样，而是来了劲儿，拿来了木子洋的歌词，“你看，这些停顿啊，重音啊全是他标出来的。”

 

朱正廷翻看了两眼，纸上密密麻麻地写满了一些备注，一看就花了不少心思不少时间：“……他有说什么吗？”

 

“他就说我是你的弟弟，帮忙是应该的，所以我还以为是你叫他来的。”

 

朱正廷含糊地应了一声，叮嘱毕雯珺好好练习。

 

墨菲定律说如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。比如现在不知道如何面对蔡徐坤的朱正廷在出门的时候就正好碰到了跟木子洋一起迎面走过来的蔡徐坤。

 

最近总是看见他就跑的朱正廷突然脚下跟灌了铅似的动都动不了，只能看着蔡徐坤跟木子洋告别然后朝自己走了过来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

有粉丝说蔡徐坤一半是火焰一半是海洋，他也确实如这话所说的一样让人猜不透。大家眼里他总是很得体很温柔，只有朱正廷看见过他暴戾可怕的一面。

 

“雯珺的事……谢谢你。”

 

“哦，这个啊。”蔡徐坤笑弯了眼，朝朱正廷走近了一步，噘着嘴用撒娇的语气说，“那宝宝可以吻我一下吗？”

 

当时在机场那种心跳的频率好像又回来了。这样的蔡徐坤是反常的，让朱正廷潜意识觉得危险：“我……”

 

“诶！你等等我！别走那么快。”

 

突然响起的声音促使朱正廷一下推开了蔡徐坤，他没有漏看那个人眼底的不悦。

 

逃避永远是朱正廷在面对蔡徐坤时的第一反应，这次也不例外，趁着有人经过蔡徐坤不好发作，朱正廷立刻跑回了自己的练习室。

 

还有两天就要公演，练习室夜夜灯火通明，所有人都跟不要命了似的几乎吃睡都在那里，其中的佼佼者就有周彦辰。

 

这朱正廷是听丁泽仁说的，他这个弟弟自从跟周彦辰一组后就天天彦辰哥长彦辰哥短，连吃饭都是急匆匆地扒了两口饭就打包了一些吃的回去带给他的彦辰哥。

 

这天朱正廷刚加练结束，拎着外套准备回宿舍，谁知道路过三号练习室的时候突然听见里面传出了一声巨响，好像是谁摔倒了。

 

什么事都操心的朱正廷赶紧冲了进去，就看见周彦辰抱着小腿倒在地上，脸苍白苍白的，还一头冷汗。

 

“怎么了你！”

 

“抽……抽筋……”周彦辰看起来实在是很疼，都得咬着牙才能蹦出一两个字儿。

 

朱正廷马上扔下了手里的外套，把周彦辰的腿掰直，用手顺着肌肉的走向敲打按摩起来。大概按了有五分钟，才觉得小腿那块没那么僵硬了，他一抬头，却看见周彦辰直勾勾地盯着他。

 

“……有什么事吗？”

 

周彦辰突然咧开了嘴角，本来有点凶相的脸添上了一丝傻气：“我还以为你讨厌我呢。”

 

朱正廷手一顿，才想起自己从快本回来以后就躲着他，像是避嫌一样，可这嫌是避给谁看，朱正廷没想过，也不敢想，他干笑了两声，说：“没有，你想多了。”

 

“没有就好。”周彦辰看起来轻松了许多，刚刚疼得煞白的脸已经恢复了血色，“我还挺喜欢你的。”

 

“砰！”朱正廷的脑子里就像投下了一颗原子弹，他瞪大了眼睛看向周彦辰，刚想问他在说什么，就听见了叩门声。

 

蔡徐坤不知道什么时候站在门口，面无表情，直到对上朱正廷的眼睛，才露出了一点笑容：“正廷，过来。”

 

他听见了。朱正廷知道他说的话是什么意思，知道他要做什么，全身都抖得不行，只想躲起来。

 

周彦辰一点没发现两人之间气氛不对，反而问道：“诶，坤坤你还没走啊？”

 

蔡徐坤没理他，还是看着坐在地上一动不动的朱正廷，笑容跟面具一样挂在脸上，摇摇欲坠：“过来。”

 

“我不要！”害怕的本能迫使朱正廷的嘴巴先于大脑做出了拒绝的回答，但一说出口，他又有些后悔地抿紧了嘴，天知道这三个字说出来以后会有什么后果。

 

蔡徐坤的脸立刻变了，他不笑的时候其实很有震慑力，更何况他现在看起来很生气，房间里的气压一瞬间低了下来。

 

朱正廷以为他会暴走，但蔡徐坤只是轻蔑地瞥了一眼周彦辰，冷笑了一下就离开了。

 

直至确定蔡徐坤完全从视野里消失，朱正廷整个人才松下来，差点瘫在地板上。

 

“坤坤怎么一副要杀了我的样子？”周彦辰一脸疑问，刚刚蔡徐坤的眼神把他冻得打了个冷颤。

 

朱正廷没回答，反而问道：“你刚才那句话是什么意思？”

 

“哪一句？”

 

“就你说你挺喜欢我的那一句。”

 

“就是我觉得你又有实力又努力，我挺想和你交个朋友的。”周彦辰突然想到什么似的睁圆了双眼，手指指着自己，“你该不会以为我……我可是直男！”

 

“嗯，我知道。”听到回答，朱正廷嘴上是这么说，心里还是吁了一口气。可他一想到刚刚蔡徐坤离开前的表情，就又提心吊胆起来。

 

但是结果出乎他的意料，蔡徐坤并没有找他麻烦，甚至在两人不小心对上视线的时候，都是蔡徐坤先把头撇开。

 

旁敲侧击地问同是巴比龙组的黄明昊，得到的回答也只有：“坤坤哥啊，他挺好的啊，练习很顺利，还指导我来着。”

 

朱正廷原本心是慌的，这下却莫名变成了闷闷的。

 

正是过年的日子，导演组颇有人情味地在公演结束后给练习生们放了两天假，想回家的可以回家，留在大厂的可以出去逛逛。

 

朱正廷也因此收到了周彦辰的邀请。

 

“咱们出去吃饭吧，天天吃食堂我都快吐了。”

 

周彦辰说这句话的时候蔡徐坤刚好路过，朱正廷本来还惊慌地不知道怎么回答，谁想蔡徐坤就跟没听见一样走了。

 

“嗯？怎么样？”周彦辰冲着发呆的朱正廷挥了挥手，试图把他的魂给召回来。

 

“哦，好。”朱正廷点点头，只是兴致不高，他打开手机看了眼时间，“我回去洗个澡，一会儿楼下汇合吧。”

 

走到寝室门口朱正廷发现门是开着的，不过估计是黄明昊他们走的时候没关，也没多想。

 

衣服都堆在一起，朱正廷翻找起来有些费力，大概花了好一会儿才拽出几件没穿过的。他抱着衣服一转身，却看见蔡徐坤就站在门背后。

 

“宝宝。”

 

朱正廷呆住了，手里抓着的衣服掉到了地上，他看着那个人慢慢地把门关上，按下了保险，然后邀请似的伸出了一只手。

 

“过来。”

 

—TBC—

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！
> 
> 本章内容预警！接受不了的请赶紧撤离！  
> 半强迫play  
> 轻微dirty talk  
> 失禁预警
> 
> 再声明一遍，接受不了请赶紧撤离！

 

 

 

朱正廷脚被绊住，摔在一堆衣服上，还没爬起来就被人抓住了手腕反扣在背后。

 

“停下！蔡徐坤！住手！”他费力地把头偏过去一点，却看到抓着他的人脸上阴郁的表情。

 

蔡徐坤随手扯了一件衣服，在朱正廷两个手腕上缠了几圈又打了个死结，确定他挣脱不开之后才把底下的人翻过来。

 

训练时候穿的运动裤最大的特点就是宽松，蔡徐坤抓住裤腰都不用怎么用力就能把它脱下来。

 

北方的冬天即使有暖气，皮肤直接接触空气还是能让人冷得一哆嗦，可这会儿朱正廷顾不上这些，真正让他发抖的是接下来可能发生的事。

 

“你！你听我说！”惊慌让朱正廷连声音都是颤抖的，他赶紧用脚蹬住了蔡徐坤的腰制止他的下一步动作，“我们，我们聊一聊，你冷静一点。”

 

蔡徐坤抬起眼皮，看了他很久，久到朱正廷以为他被说服了。可是下一秒，一只有点凉意的手就覆上了朱正廷暴露在空气中的性器。

 

“不…你……”

 

同样的生理构造让男人最了解男人，哪怕之前没做过，蔡徐坤也能一下掌握朱正廷的敏感点。指腹上多年练习留下的薄茧磨蹭着最脆弱的顶端，不一会儿他的阴茎就颤颤巍巍地立了起来，铃口处冒出了一些粘液，沾湿了蔡徐坤的手掌。

 

每次看到自己的身体违背意愿起反应，朱正廷总是想咬舌自尽：“你停下！快停下！”

 

蔡徐坤还是没说话，手继续尽心尽力地服侍朱正廷。一边加快撸动的速度，一边揉弄底下坠着的精囊。

 

自己的性器被别人掌握在手里，而且一低头就能看见是被如何抚摸，这种无助和羞耻让快感更加明显，已经超过了朱正廷的承受范围。就在他以为会一直这样直到射精的时候，蔡徐坤放开了他。

 

然后一根比手温度高得多的东西就这么贴了上来。朱正廷当然知道这是什么。不过低头一看，他还是因为眼前淫糜的景象红了脸。红色一直蔓延到耳根。

 

朱正廷的性器跟他的人一样，白净笔直，尺寸不大不小，看起来很漂亮。蔡徐坤却好像天赋异禀，明明两人的身材差不多，那里却是硬生生大了一圈，颜色也要深一点。现在两人的阴茎紧贴在一起，视觉冲击绝对不小。

 

蔡徐坤伏到朱正廷身上，挤进他两腿之间，然后慢慢地挺动腰部，用自己的阴茎去蹭他的。不用手扶着导致蔡徐坤常常蹭到别的地方，比如朱正廷平坦结实的小腹，比如他的腿根，偶尔有几下动作大了，还会顶到他的会阴处。

 

前两个地方还好，朱正廷都可以忍受，可是一顶到会阴他就觉得有股酥麻感从下面窜起，也发出了几声细碎的呻吟。

 

“不是，你…”朱正廷的话还没说完，嘴里就被塞进了两根手指，那根东西改为嵌进他的股缝。

 

手指在口腔不断搅动发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，性器又被被人握在手中撸动，可最让朱正廷难过的，还是被磨蹭的后穴。

 

这种玩法最为致命，热度和硬度朱正廷都感受得真真切切，而且每一下都让他觉得马上就要被侵犯了，可偏偏又真的只是蹭蹭。

 

“差不多了。”蔡徐坤把手指抽出来，上面挂了不少晶亮的唾液。

 

朱正廷其实还没懂所谓的“差不多了”是什么意思，不过下一秒后穴被异物插入的感觉让他身体力行地理解了。

 

“啊——！”

 

有温热的液体溅到脸上，这个认知让蔡徐坤一愣，他看到朱正廷也是一脸的难以置信，如果不是双手被绑住，估计他会立刻挡住自己已经红透的脸。

 

蔡徐坤戏谑地笑了，他亲亲朱正廷紧闭的眼皮，说：“宝宝这么喜欢被插入吗？”话音未落，就看到底下人通红的耳朵又添了几分热度。

 

上回扩张的时候朱正廷还在睡眠之中，这回他也巴不得自己快睡过去。蔡徐坤偶尔曲起指节，偶尔又快速地抽动。手指没有性器那么粗长，却更灵活，粗糙的指茧对于娇嫩的穴肉来说是莫大的刺激。

 

但是不对，朱正廷觉得不太对，刺激越多他越觉得不够，只想要蔡徐坤的手指再深入一点，去摸摸他更想要的地方。这种想法导致的结果就是朱正廷不自觉地绞紧内壁。

 

手上动作明显受到了阻碍，蔡徐坤也没强硬地抽动，而是掀开了朱正廷穿着的上衣，舌头一卷就把他胸口的乳粒含进了嘴里。

 

“唔唔……”朱正廷一直以为男人的胸部不过是装饰品，毕竟洗澡的时候也擦拭过那里，可都没什么感觉，现在被人含在嘴里舔吸，倒像是突然长了几万根末梢神经，麻痒的感觉像烟花一样炸开在脑子里。

 

舌尖顺着乳晕打着圈儿地轻舔，再用牙齿咬住小力地外扯，几下左胸的乳头就可怜兮兮地肿了一圈。

 

后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，蔡徐坤开始凭着上回的记忆寻找让朱正廷失控的地方，唾液的润滑不是特别彻底，总有些干涩，偶尔一动就引起肠壁剧烈的抽搐。

 

“唔啊！”朱正廷没法捂住嘴，所以被戳到敏感点的时候只好任由声音逸出来。

 

手指在触到那片区域后开始轻轻地揉按，每一下都恰到好处，逼得朱正廷的秀气的性器又挺了起来，前面滴出来了几滴粘液。

 

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷开始全身泛红，蜷起了脚趾绷直了脚背，满意得加快了手指抽插的速度，依旧每一下都要狠狠蹭过那个敏感点。

 

“啊啊……啊……”朱正廷的声线本来就带着一丝绵软，现在更是甜腻得不行，尾音巴不得转上他百八十个弯。

 

蔡徐坤被他这奶猫叫一样的呻吟搔得心尖痒痒，从肩膀处一路亲下来，直到胯骨那片被被刺上花纹的地方。他探出了舌尖顺着图案一遍又一遍地轻舔。也不知道是不是心理作用，朱正廷觉得那里突然火烧火燎似的，跟当初刚纹完的感觉一模一样。

 

“你…哈啊……别舔了…”后穴中还在动作的手指让朱正廷说出的话都断断续续，一点威慑力都没有。

 

但蔡徐坤确实没继续舔了，而是又转移到了朱正廷的性器那。

 

“……啊……别啊……”上回口交只是纯粹的口交，这回却是前后双重的刺激。朱正廷感受到粗糙的舌苔在折磨他的顶端，紧缩的肠肉又被一下一下捅开，他想把腿并起来，可蔡徐坤卡在他两条腿之间，只能被迫打开。

 

“你…你放开……”朱正廷突然踹了一脚蔡徐坤的肩膀，他觉得自己快到了，可他不想像上回一样射在这个人嘴里，看着他咽下去，这太羞耻了，对朱正廷来说就像处刑。

 

蔡徐坤当做没听见，一个用力的吸吮，朱正廷连叫都还没来得及叫就射了出来，腿紧紧地夹住了蔡徐坤的头，腰以下的部位都在轻微抽搐。

 

等到身下人泄了力，蔡徐坤用两指撑开穴口，看到里面已经变得湿哒哒软绵绵，于是把手指抽了出来，又伏上去亲了朱正廷一口，说：“该我了。”

 

没像上回一样一口气冲到底，蔡徐坤这回选择了一寸一寸地把自己钉进去，每进一点都能感觉到里面绞紧了一点，好不容易全进去了，两人都出了一身汗。

 

下面被塞得满满当当，朱正廷觉得自己好像饱了一样，都不用吃饭了。

 

吃饭！朱正廷突然一惊，扭动着身体要逃开，却被蔡徐坤抓住腰一撞给撞软了。

 

“你放开，我还有……”朱正廷话没说完，就听见门口传开了“咚咚咚”的敲门声。

 

“正廷？你还没好吗？”周彦辰的声音就响起在门外。

 

朱正廷更加努力地挣扎起来，但蔡徐坤牢牢地按住了他的肩膀，还把他的脸掰了过来：“你想去见他？”

 

“……我们约好了……”也许是因为目前为止蔡徐坤的动作还算得上温柔，并没有那么失去理智，让朱正廷有了一点勇气能够小声地说出抗议。

 

表情管理是蔡徐坤作为艺人的一大优势，可现在他却完全管不住自己，脸几乎愤怒到扭曲。他掐住朱正廷的细腰，发狠似得顶弄：“你说过你不喜欢他！”

 

“不是！……啊啊！停啊……快停！”朱正廷尽量咬住了自己的嘴唇，可还是不能咽下所有呻吟。

 

蔡徐坤这回抽插地太快又太深，密集地撞向肠壁上的那块软肉，朱正廷完全招架不了，两条腿无意识地乱蹬，一不小心踹倒了一把椅子，发出了巨大的碰撞声。

 

“正廷！你怎么了？没事吧！”门外的人好像很着急，门把手那儿传来了快速转动的声音，还好是锁着的，不然朱正廷真的不知道要是门开了会有什么后果。

 

“他好关心你啊。”蔡徐坤脸更阴了，就着结合的姿势把朱正廷翻了个身，变成了后入的样子，阴茎在甬道里转了一圈，把刚刚没碰到的地方都摩擦了一遍，朱正廷一声尖叫直接软了腰，脸埋到了衣服堆里。

 

听见叫声的周彦辰更急了，继续拧着把手又拍打起了门：“正廷你快开门啊！你是不是摔倒了？”

 

蔡徐坤“啧”了一声，显然是对这些噪音很不耐烦，他拔出了阴茎又把朱正廷拽了起来。后者本来脑子还有点晕晕乎乎的，脸一贴上冰冷的门板就清醒了，一句“你干嘛”还没问出口，蔡徐坤就又插了进来。

 

身体被从下而上地撞击，让朱正廷的乳尖不时地蹭过前面的木板，他想说话，可是现在他跟周彦辰只有一个门板的距离，只好死死得咬住了牙，不然脱口而出的只有呻吟。

 

“拒绝他。”蔡徐坤突然停了，附身上来亲吻朱正廷的肩头，手也不闲着，摸到了前面捏住他的乳粒捻按，“告诉他你不去了。”

 

“你先……先放开我。”朱正廷转过头用气音说，结果下一秒又被顶得呜咽出声。

 

“乖一点。”蔡徐坤掐住了他的下巴细细地舔吻，“不然我就开门了。”

 

朱正廷立刻僵住了身体，蔡徐坤掌握了他所有心理上的弱点，他就像是被困在蛛网中心的蝴蝶，挣扎也只是加速捕食者的到来。

 

“我……我不去吃饭了。”

 

周彦辰皱了皱眉，注意到这个声音里包含的沙哑和无力：“怎么突然不去了？是不是扭到脚了？”

 

“不，不是，我只是……觉得很困……想要补觉……”

 

好像有水声从门里面传出来，可周彦辰又听不真切：“你真的没事吗？”

 

“没事……你走吧……”

 

收到这么直白的逐客令，周彦辰也不好再待下去，他在门口犹豫了一会儿，还是走了。

 

听到远去的脚步声，朱正廷终于不再撑着，整个上半身都靠到了门上。他恨恨地转头去看蔡徐坤，却被又一阵疯狂的抽插搞得迷蒙了眼睛。

 

“你要一直像现在这么乖就好了。”

 

朱正廷接不上话，却能感觉到蔡徐坤解开了捆在他手腕上的衣服，把他的双手按到了门上，大腿顶开了他的膝盖。

 

“不！不！”朱正廷对这个姿势极度恐慌，他感觉那根东西越进越深，却好像没有尽头。

 

“没事的，没事的。”蔡徐坤咬住了朱正廷的耳垂轻轻舔舐，一下彻底打开了他的腿。

 

“啊呃……”根本连尖叫都发不出来，被捅到最深处所带来的痛楚让朱正廷一阵一阵地发冷汗，他现在膝盖完全碰不到地，弯折着的腿也使不上劲，即使想要稍微支起一点身子也做不到。

 

蔡徐坤稍微一顶胯，就牵出了朱正廷剧烈的反应：“疼……啊！疼！”

 

“这是惩罚。”蔡徐坤贴上来，完全地压制住朱正廷，他当然能感觉到自己的阴茎完全插进了湿热的甬道，并且被因疼痛而不断抽搐的内壁紧紧包裹，爽到不行，“宝宝，就五下，很快。”

 

“不行！不行啊啊——！”

 

“一。”

 

停着不动的时候就已经够痛苦了，现在一动朱正廷更是觉得自己肚子里的脏器被搅得一团乱，都打上了结，他红着眼角去看施虐者：“太疼了……会穿的……”

 

蔡徐坤腾出了一只手去揉朱正廷的小腹，又亲了亲他的额角：“说你是我的。”

 

“我不是……”朱正廷条件反射似得拒绝，换来了第二下深插，“痛啊啊……”

 

“说。”蔡徐坤跟失去了耐心一样又冷了脸，看得朱正廷心里发毛，“不然就增加到十下。”

 

“不要！不要！我是！我是……”朱正廷的声音带上了哭腔，他实在是受不住这种疼痛，这比他小时候拉筋还要痛上百倍。

 

“是什么？”蔡徐坤又动了一下。

 

“是你的！是你的……”朱正廷脑子已经开始发昏，眼前白茫茫的一片。

 

“说完整。”第四下。

 

“我是……我是你的……”好像听见了什么东西碎开的声音，朱正廷的眼泪无意识地顺着脸颊流下来，他只会不停地呢喃，“我是你的……我是你的……”

 

蔡徐坤松开了，让朱正廷转过来，手捧着他的脸从额头吻到嘴唇，目光和动作都温柔得让人沉溺：“我也是你的。”

 

熟悉的心跳频率又回到了朱正廷的胸腔，他没有躲开蔡徐坤的吻，只是闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤动。

 

两人顺势倒了下去，蔡徐坤拉起朱正廷的一条腿环在腰上，阴茎对准了穴口冲进去。

 

惊呼被吞没在两人相贴的唇瓣里，朱正廷皱起眉头，突然被进入还是有点难受，不过比起刚才那种剧痛已经好太多了。

 

来来回回的抽插没有之前那么激烈，蔡徐坤不紧不慢地把身下人顶得一晃一晃，让他好好享受性爱带来的快感。

 

朱正廷手抓着蔡徐坤的肩膀，承受着他的深吻，偶尔发出几声轻哼。直到他觉得有些喘不过气，才把脸撇开。

 

“宝宝还有力气吗？”

 

“嗯？啊！”朱正廷反应不及，一阵天旋地转后发现自己被蔡徐坤抱到了浴室，双手撑在洗手台上，脚踩着有点凉的地砖。

 

又开始被操弄的时候朱正廷一下软了腿，差点要跪下去，不过蔡徐坤及时捞住了他的腰，手扶上他的胯部：“小心，站稳了。”

 

“不要……嗯啊！我站不住……”不仅腿酸软得直发颤，朱正廷的手臂也撑不住他上身的重量，胸口贴到了大理石上，冻得他一激灵，但是乳粒翘得更高了，一下一下地蹭过台面。

 

“宝宝你看你被我操成了什么样子。”

 

朱正廷抬起头，就看见面前的镜子照出了一个满脸欲望的少年，因为燥热而红透了双颊，水汽氤氲在半闭的眼睛里，他的嘴微微张开，露出了几颗贝齿和一小截殷红的舌头。

 

看清了自己究竟是什么模样，朱正廷忍不住把脸埋进了胳膊里，可是镜子里的画面还一直在他脑海中盘旋，再加上身后那个人不停地说着一些淫秽的话，他已经发泄过两次的性器就这么被臊得又有了抬头的意向。

 

发现了他这一反应蔡徐坤突然又开始了高频率地摆动腰部，这次他没有继续扶住朱正廷的腰，而是任由他跪趴到了地上。

 

“你……你怎么……”被操成了一滩水的朱正廷塌下了腰，只有臀部高高翘起，就像是在迎合蔡徐坤的抽送，肉穴里阴茎的每一下进出都能带出一点滑腻的液体，滴滴答答地滴在地板上。

 

“慢一点……哈啊……慢一点……”

 

朱正廷觉得自己的下腹酸酸涨涨的，可怜兮兮的性器硬得发疼，又得不到抚慰，他想伸手去摸一摸，却被按住了。

 

蔡徐坤保持着一定的速度次次摩擦过朱正廷的前列腺，让小穴发了疯似的对他的阴茎又吸又咬：“宝宝，再等等。”

 

等什么？朱正廷不知道，他唯一知道的是快感在不断堆积，另外随着蔡徐坤每一下撞击，肚子里好像都有液体在晃荡。

 

后穴像是要磨出火，肯定已经肿起来了的肠壁更加紧密地缠住了肆虐的阴茎，也让所有的感觉被放大，朱正廷完全控制不了自己的声音：“啊啊……啊……我不行了……真的不行了……”

 

蔡徐坤不听，抬起朱正廷的腰胯与自己的下腹完全贴合，借着自身的重力进得更深。

 

“嗯啊……你别……别那么用力……”朱正廷想起刚才那种要被插穿的痛感，忍不住用脚去踢蔡徐坤的小腿。

 

肉体撞击的闷响和摩擦发出的水声在狭小的浴室里回荡，让已经全身通红的朱正廷更加害羞。

 

“宝宝想射了吗？”蔡徐坤的手顺着朱正廷的大腿内侧抚摸，却偏偏绕过了最该安慰的地方。

 

“你……摸一下……快摸一下……”

 

“宝宝想不想试试用后面高潮？”

 

朱正廷还没来得及问这究竟是什么意思，又感觉到蔡徐坤贴上了他的背，下面更快的抽插起来，只抽出一点点就立刻顶回去，敏感点根本没有休息的时间。

 

朱正廷咬住自己的食指，却控制不住因为后穴被抽插带来的快感而变得敏感的身体。正当他就要射精的时候，蔡徐坤却一下拔出了自己的阴茎。

 

“不！”

 

突然空虚的内壁反射性地收缩，穴口在蔡徐坤退出的时候还勾了一下他的龟头，发出“啵”的一声。

 

按理说因为活塞运动而产生的快感应该立刻停下，可实际上却在不断增长，朱正廷的全身痉挛，爆发性的酥麻传到他的全身，久久不退，性器的前端流出了好多透明的前列腺液。

 

“啊……呃啊……嗯……”

 

现在完全软倒在地上的朱正廷只知道张着嘴喘息，同时有汹涌的尿意向他袭来。

 

这时候蔡徐坤把他拽了起来，让他背靠着自己坐到身上。朱正廷察觉到他又要进来，可是饱涨的腹部在提醒他。

 

“等一下！等一下！啊啊！”

 

粗长的阴茎连根没入，朱正廷哭喊一声，还没消下去的性器射出了一股淡黄色的尿液。

 

蔡徐坤没有想到会这样，却也因此更加兴奋：“没事的，宝宝，没事的。”他一边听着朱正廷的哭叫，一边支起腿向上狠狠操弄同样痉挛着的小穴。

 

淅淅沥沥的尿液被撞得一甩一甩，洒得到处都是。蔡徐坤又插了百十来下，终于拔出来射在了朱正廷的腿间。

 

朱正廷完全停不下哭泣，整个人都一抽一抽的，眼睛都已经哭肿了，不过还是有些意外地看了他一眼。

 

“我说了等你自愿。”蔡徐坤把他抱到怀里，一下一下地摸着他的背给他顺气，还不停地啄吻他的脸。

 

蔡徐坤知道这次性爱给朱正廷带来了巨大的冲击，他也能感觉到这在慢慢地改变朱正廷的心理。

 

也许是背上的手太过温柔，眼泪糊了一脸的朱正廷终于慢慢平静下来，困意同时到达，已经精疲力尽的他靠着蔡徐坤的肩膀悄悄地睡了过去。

 

又是那个梦境。

 

船头的大火势头凶猛，朱正廷却不知道为什么伸手去摸了一下。

 

疼！

 

火舌燎过他的指尖，灼烧感却久久不散，朱正廷呆呆地看着被灼伤的地方，然后把手伸进了海水里。

 

盐分对伤口的刺激几乎是雪上加霜，可海水冰凉的温度又实在让朱正廷舍不得把手抽回来。

 

怎么办？

 

怎么办……

 

—TBC—

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！
> 
> 本章大概算独白，剧情过渡用，可能有点无聊

 

 

 

蔡徐坤轻手轻脚地给朱正廷洗了澡，然后用羽绒服裹住把他抱到了自己的寝室。

 

床上的人看起来有点怕冷，即使在开着暖气的屋子里也一个劲儿地往被子里钻，蔡徐坤笑笑，看着他无意识地在被子里蜷成了一团，心里软成一片。

 

蔡徐坤拿来了上回的药膏，掀开了被子的下半部分，因为突然没了遮蔽，朱正廷的腿小小地蹬了一下。

 

药膏被挤在掌心捂热，蔡徐坤趁着这时间检查了一下朱正廷的后面，穴口又红又肿，里面也是熟透了一样，不过还好没有受伤。

 

蔡徐坤的手指沾着药膏插进去的时候明显感觉到躺着的人抽搐了一下，于是更加放轻了动作。

 

等到涂完药，蔡徐坤去洗了个手，回来也躺进了被子里，与朱正廷面对着面。他摸着面前人新染的金发，思绪却飞走了。

 

 

 

他突然想起了参加的上一个比赛。

 

十七岁的少年没有什么心计，只有对音乐的一腔热血和对舞台的无限渴望，说出来的话不知道经过深思熟虑，只晓得实话实说，可通过剪辑和引导，这些实话就全都变了味。

 

倒贴、不要脸，或者比这些还要肮脏千万倍的污言秽语在他打开手机的那一刻一条条蹦到他的眼前。

 

对于这些言论，蔡徐坤开始只当没有看见，他也明白，在这个圈子里的人没有一个不是被骂上来的。可每一句话仍然像是扎在他心上的针，不会随着时间推移而消失，不拔掉只会捂得伤口化脓。

 

蔡徐坤第一次被压得喘不过气的时候，想到的是向工作人员们求助，他想平时编导哥哥和姐姐们对他都挺照顾，如果告诉他们，至少可以让局面缓和下来。

 

“这算什么大事儿啊，放心吧，过一阵子就下去了”。

 

轻飘飘的一句话，打碎了他的满腔希望。

 

“可那些话真的很难听。”蔡徐坤听见自己的声音带了委屈，他说不清自己到底想求些什么。

 

可当时那人看了他一眼，拍了拍他的头顶：“你上一期没表现好，这期要是再拿不到优胜就危险了。有时间想这么多，不如去好好练习。”

 

蔡徐坤咬牙，却不再说话了，于是好几天不看手机，一心跟着老师们学习，在每一次表演中做到最好。

 

只要舞台够好，所有流言一定会不攻自破，那些讨厌他的人，也总会看到他的努力。

 

可人的恶意往往来得毫无理由，他费尽心思创作的表演他们视而不见，反倒是截出几个片段来嘲笑，当他是舞台上的小丑。

 

第一季整季期间，都是如此，蔡徐坤逐渐开始麻木了，他放弃在意这些人，而是把心里憋着的那股劲儿投向练习，果然没有辜负他的努力，他成为了成熟最多，耀眼无比的一颗新星。

 

当公司的人拿着一份合同，走到蔡徐坤和他母亲面前的时候，他忽然卸下了全身的力气，委屈、辛酸一股脑地涌上来，烧的眼眶发烫。他想着自己总算是成功了，日后可以继续在舞台上发光发热。

 

然而当他仔细阅读条款，又立刻如坠冰窖。

 

“这……”蔡徐坤抬头对上经纪人毫无表情的脸，“是不是写错了？”

 

十年合约、不合理分账、巨额违约金……

 

经纪人将合同拿回来看看，一脸的不屑：“没写错啊，怎么？不想签？”

 

蔡徐坤看着自己母亲拿着笔的手在微微颤动，心中复杂的情绪突然全部消失。

 

“我签。”

 

他在这条路上摸索很久了，不想到头来只是一场空，这次他可以硬气地拒绝，但是还会不会有下次呢？

 

可这一切只是开始，没有宣传又没有好作品，节目中积累的热度肉眼可见地消减，公司不需要什么大明星，只需要听话的赚钱机器，蔡徐坤想做音乐，然而做音乐需要出人出钱，无论如何也比不上接几个代言拍几部网剧收益高。

 

有那么一阵子，蔡徐坤经常做噩梦，醒来也记不起梦到了什么，只是一抹脸就会摸到水痕。理想与现实的差距让他的人变得消瘦，意志也消沉了，就在这时，公司又让他签署一份协议。

 

他终于不能忍受，与经纪人大吵一架后被公司通知暂时停止组合活动，彻底消失在观众眼中。

 

当向法院提出上诉的时候，蔡徐坤倒是从没有过的平静，只是支撑他的信念早已坍塌，所剩无几。

 

锦上添花易，雪中送炭难，蔡徐坤没期望过自己这么做会得到别人的支持，但更没想过会有人对他冷嘲热讽，落井下石。那人的话说的隐晦，可只要是共同认识的朋友，都知道是在暗示他不讲义气。

 

看见那条微博的时候，蔡徐坤终于彻底爆发，他从未有过的愤怒，砸了手机，他的母亲寻声而来，看到的是他声嘶力竭地尖叫，眼泪流了满脸。

 

蔡徐坤的精神状态一下子差了下去，他的母亲担心，想带他去看看医生，他就锁住房门用绝食来抗议，直到他母亲哭着哀求，他才勉强答应。

 

医院的检查报告一出：偏执型人格障碍。蔡徐坤看着这七个字和捂着脸的母亲，轻轻地说：“我会治。”

 

按医嘱吃药，定期接受心理辅导，不然就是写歌，蔡徐坤活得像个人偶，直到他再次得到机会，参加这个节目。

 

初评级时不经意的一眼，他的目光就被第一排的一个身影吸引，那个人学他的样子扭动肩膀，勾了一下旁边人的下巴，转过头来是灿烂的笑脸，眼睛弯弯，看到蔡徐坤也在看他，更是自来熟地比了个加油的动作。

 

蔡徐坤认出了他，上过一个韩国节目，当时这人语言不通，不擅长表现自己，第一次让人留下印象是随机跟一个男生合作来了一段现代舞。最后也名次不佳，只能在决赛哭着看别人出道。

 

可是他现在看起来还是那么开心。像是一个发光体，让人忍不住想靠近。

 

蔡徐坤看着他在台上展示自己柔软的身体，露出一截白皙的腰，突然觉得喉咙干渴，手心出了汗，不自觉地摩擦裤子。

 

这一次，蔡徐坤作为这一百人里粉丝基础第一的人，自然是众人的在意对象，有人来主动搭话，他礼貌地回应，跟所有人都会点头致意。

 

“我总觉得蔡徐坤这个人怪怪的。”

 

“他不是挺好说话的吗。”

 

“但是我总觉得他跟我们有距离感。”

 

“人家是大神，跟我们保持距离不是很正常嘛。”

 

宿舍门外的人这么说，分不清是玩笑还是讽刺，蔡徐坤统统只当没听见，塞上耳机在脑中一遍一遍地重复动作。突然敲门声响起，蔡徐坤一开门，出现在眼前的正是他最近在意的那个人。

 

他用发带将额发束起，脸上干干净净大概是刚卸了妆，手上拿着一支药膏：“今天上课的时候我看你好像过敏了，刚好我有药。”

 

跟唱歌时带点沙哑的感觉不同，这人说起话来语调绵软，像是撒娇。

 

“谢谢。”蔡徐坤笑了一下，伸手想要去接。

 

谁知道那个人往他身后看了看，说：“你们寝室人都不在吗？那我帮你涂吧。”不等蔡徐坤同意，他就自己进了门。

 

药膏清凉，也不知道是不是那个人的习惯，涂药的时候靠的很近，呼吸喷在蔡徐坤的掌心，痒到他心里。

 

“你评级的表演很棒。”

 

蔡徐坤猜他是觉得安静的气氛太尴尬，才会说出这么一句话，于是跟平常一样回了句谢谢。

 

“我是说真的！”谁知道那个人抬起眼睛瞪他，语气里带着被敷衍的愤怒。

 

蔡徐坤一愣，看到他的眼睛里的自己，鬼使神差地说了句：“对不起。”

 

“我也不是要你道歉啦。”他继续低头抹药，涂过的地方再小小地吹一口气，“我是真的觉得你的表演很棒，很性感，我很喜欢这种风格。”

 

“嗯。”任何人的夸奖，蔡徐坤都当做虚假的恭维，只有这次例外。

 

终于涂完了药，那个人收拾好棉签之类的垃圾，又叮嘱了几句，才离开了。

 

蔡徐坤几乎是下一秒就翻出了自己的药，白色的小圆片散在桌子上，他拿起和着水吞下去，刚刚还翻涌叫嚣的大脑很快安静下来，他的手下意识地摸着刚刚被人抓过的地方。

 

之后的日子，蔡徐坤总是会去注意他，原来他不是完全的天才，勤奋更是铸就他的原因；他很爱笑，好像没心没肺，其实比谁都心思敏感；而最重要的是，他看起来好像和所有人都没距离，事实上始终不愿把内心的想法告诉别人。

 

一种同类的感觉吸引着蔡徐坤，对于他来说，这个人的温柔是会上瘾的毒药，尤其是当他看着自己，那种满心满眼都是自己的感觉更是让蔡徐坤沉溺。

 

“最后一个，我选跟我合作过的。”蔡徐坤看到他在发呆，于是勾起嘴角，“朱正廷。”

 

出于私心还是策略，随他们去猜测，蔡徐坤只知道选人结束，自己就赶紧跑回了寝室，激动的手在倾倒药瓶的时候也停不下抖动，药片啪嗒啪嗒地掉到地上。

 

他突然不想吃药了。极度活跃的大脑让他感到前所未有的快乐和兴奋。

 

蔡徐坤捂着眼睛，笑声越来越响。

 

偏执型人格障碍，会产生偏执性的恨、偏执性的嫉妒，还有偏执性的爱。

 

蔡徐坤在国外的时候时常去一些有名的教堂参观，他喜欢里面的穹顶，上面总是画着各式各样的壁画，他经常望着那几个天使发呆。

 

神父告诉他，每个人都有自己的守护天使，但是天使心灵纯洁干净，所以人的心里不能有恶念，不然它就会离你而去。

 

那想将天使锁在身边算不算恶念？

 

 

蔡徐坤感觉怀里的人动了动，他回过了神。

 

朱正廷睡得并不安稳，眉头紧锁，嘴里轻轻念叨着什么，蔡徐坤贴近了听，却听到了自己的名字。

 

熟悉的躁动重新窜起，蔡徐坤把脸又凑近了，手指顺着朱正廷的五官一点一点地描摹，也不知是不是动作太大，吵醒了朱正廷，他的眼睛动了动，慢慢地睁开来。

 

蔡徐坤趁他还迷糊着，在他的唇上偷了一个轻吻，然后咧嘴笑了：“你醒了。”

 

他想，他的天使逃不掉了。

 

—TBC—

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 本章大概就是刀尖舔糖吧_(:з」∠)_其实我觉得一点都不虐啊

 

 

朱正廷跑了，趁着蔡徐坤去给他买吃的的时候，随手拽了床边挂着的一件羽绒服跑回了自己的寝室。

 

一锁上门他就跌坐在地上，背靠着门板，心快要跳出喉咙。下身的异物感还很明显，提醒着朱正廷刚刚做过些什么。

 

几个小时前的画面在他的脑子里一幕幕闪过，朱正廷把自己蜷成一团，在地上坐了好一会儿，直到寒气一点点侵入他的身体，手脚都凉了才慢慢站起来。

 

敲门声突然响起，朱正廷几乎是下意识地退开好远，眼睛眨都不眨地盯着门口，全身抖得不行。

 

门外的人每敲一次，朱正廷就觉得自己的腿软一分。

 

他追过来了。一定很生气吧。会把门撞开吗？

 

乱七八糟的念头塞满了他的脑子，头疼得几乎要炸开。

 

“正廷？你还没醒吗？”

 

是周彦辰。

 

朱正廷突然脑子一空：不是他，怎么会不是他？自己都无法解释现在心里到底是什么感觉，朱正廷几乎是混乱着去开了门。

 

“你……”周彦辰在门开的一瞬间就愣住了，“你怎么穿成这样？”

 

羽绒服并不是很长，只能把最隐私的地方遮住，再多就不行了，比如完全暴露在空气中的光裸着的两条腿，周彦辰不敢看，更不敢猜他看到的那几个红痕究竟是不是他想的东西。

 

“你等我一下！”朱正廷赶紧又把门关上，找了衣服裤子套好，不经意的一瞥，他才发现这件羽绒服并不是他的。

 

周彦辰又一次敲门，朱正廷再没功夫纠结，将衣服扔到了自己的床上，重新把门打开。

 

“找我有事吗？”

 

周彦辰从背后拿出了一个纸袋，隔着袋子就能闻到里面的饭菜香：“我吃完怕你饿，就打包了一点回来。”

 

“哦，谢谢你。”朱正廷笑了笑，接过了纸袋。

 

“那行，我没事了。”周彦辰挠挠头，转身准备走了，又回来问，“你刚才一直在寝室睡觉吗？”

 

想起刚才打发他的话，朱正廷跟变脸似的脸上红一阵白一阵，眼神躲闪了几下才应了一声。

 

本来或许不会怀疑，可白皙皮肤上的痕迹实在太过扎眼，周彦辰能联想到的只有为了宣誓主权而留下的吻痕，他不好说什么，只能点了点头：“那你休息吧，我走了。”

 

目送了周彦成离开，朱正廷又在门口呆了一会儿，走廊里静悄悄的，什么声音都没有，一个人也没见到。

 

他没有来。

 

 

 

 

 

新歌演绎，这是朱正廷心中的一道坎，上次他就是走到这里被淘汰，只能眼睁睁地看着其他人唱上属于他们的第一首歌。

 

“你希望能选到哪首？”

 

“我觉得第三首挺好听的。”

 

“那我比较喜欢第一首诶……”

 

周围人全是兴奋，朱正廷却心慌得不行，他熟悉规则，又是藏了手机的那类人，自然知道自己的粉丝把自己选到了哪一组。

 

他不着痕迹地回头看了一眼坐在王子异旁边的人，心更乱了一点。

 

蔡徐坤。

 

这个名字现在就像魔咒一样缠在他的身上，让朱正廷想起就后颈发麻，指甲不自觉地抠住面前的椅背，发出刺耳的刮擦声。

 

“嘶……正廷哥，你干嘛呢？”被这个声音激出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，丁泽仁搓搓手臂。

 

朱正廷被他叫回了魂，赶忙缩手，挤出一个笑脸：“我紧张嘛。”

 

“那倒是，我也紧张！”丁泽仁眼里亮晶晶的，满满都是对一会儿公布分组的激动。他叽里咕噜地说了一大堆，朱正廷都却是左耳进右耳出，心思全不在这里。

 

拿到写着自己名字的信封，走向相应的房间，朱正廷开门后的第一眼，就看到了坐在人群较后位置的蔡徐坤。

 

他这时才惊讶地发现，这个人不知道什么时候占据了他所有的目光，只要有他在的时候，其他人都会沦为背景。

 

可蔡徐坤并没有看他。

 

朱正廷走到自己的弟弟们之间坐下，跟他们说说笑笑，按照该有的样子走完了公布歌名的流程。但他的心口一直发闷，像是堵着什么东西。

 

这种不安在分组和选C时达到巅峰。

 

不知道别的房间的情况如何，可是再怎么样，即使有剧本，也不应该是由导演组来决定两小队的具体人员，更何况还分配得那么不合理。

 

“我可以跟钱正昊换一下。”朱正廷向导演组提议，他知道钱正昊的舞蹈基础不好，这样交换会让分组更加平衡一些。

 

可导演皱起了眉，语气不明：“不要多此一举。”

 

这大概是朱正廷第一次在这里被说重话，他沉默下来，不自觉地回头看了蔡徐坤一眼，发现对方垂着眼睛，皮笑肉不笑的。

 

正如朱正廷所料，练习时1组和2组进度相差不少，这样的差距让他们看起来极不和谐。作为2组最拔尖的蔡徐坤，几乎是天天睡在练习室，自己先琢磨透了以后再教给别人。

 

就这样一直到了公布排名的日子，那股不安在他知道多于七人的小组要内部投票决定去留后有了解释。

 

朱正廷突然像被人从头到脚淋了一桶凉水，他太该知道谁会走了。如果这次排名的前四都在同一组，比赛还有什么悬念？如果第一次的分组做不了手脚，那就再来第二次。

 

被叫到名字的人一个个地走进投票室，按照顺序写下自己觉得适合这首歌的七个人。朱正廷填好了剩下的，唯独空着第一个，他的脑子里乱得不行，刚刚甚至连周彦辰的名字都忘了该怎么写。

 

“写好了吗？”工作人员温柔地提醒。

 

朱正廷咬了咬嘴唇，终于写上了最后一个名字。在他之后的是蔡徐坤，两人擦肩而过的时候，朱正廷想要拉住他，想要跟他说句话，可手指张开蜷起了好几次，最后也没有勇气伸出去。

 

队长负责揭晓投票结果，朱正廷突然后悔，想回到过去把自己竞选队长的手给按下来。贴着的纸被一点点撕开：Justin、朱星杰、范丞丞……

 

每看到一个名字，朱正廷的心就沉下去一点，全是1组的人，就剩最后一个，可不用猜也知道，是谁都不会是蔡徐坤。

 

亚歌文化 钱正昊。

 

朱正廷不敢回头了，他盯着这张表格上倒数第二个名字很久，直到王子异来找他握手。

 

“bro，加油啊。”王子异笑起来很温柔，可朱正廷却觉得他在嘲讽自己。他的视线看向后方。

 

蔡徐坤就站在王子异的身后，这是他几天以来，第一次直视朱正廷，眼里好像有千言万语，又好像一片死寂，最后他只是轻笑着摇了摇头，转身与黄明昊握手拥抱。

 

这是什么意思？朱正廷跟哑了一样，心像针刺一样的疼，直到四个人都走出了练习室，他也没有跟蔡徐坤说上一句话。

 

这不是我想要的吗？朱正廷觉得自己可笑，都被那样对待了，竟然还会因为被放弃而难过。

 

接下来的日子，朱正廷发现范丞丞和黄明昊总是去蔡徐坤那组探班，回来就告诉他他们太惨了，不明白节目组为什么要搞这个，不把人折腾死不罢休。

 

我不想听他的消息。朱正廷皱着眉，他一点都不想知道蔡徐坤有多苦，不想知道他有多久没有合过眼，只要一听到这个名字，他就像吞了一大坨冰块，冻得全身冰凉。

 

这样的心情一直影响着他，到了公演那天也没有好转，后台挤着35个大男孩，朱正廷与蔡徐坤坐在两头，完全没有交流。可朱正廷知道，今天蔡徐坤把头发染黑了，就像快本那天一样。

 

但这回，那道让人难以忽略的目光没有了。

 

朱正廷为了新歌，做了很多努力，他想把以前错过的全部补回来，所以大半个月来都没有看过手机，到了这天公演结束，他才得了空，在洗漱完以后躺到床上，打算上会儿网。

 

叮叮咚咚的提示音差点把朱正廷吓得将手机摔下床，可当他仔细点开来看，才明白了为什么，最近总有人在他路过的时候突然停下话头。

 

黄明昊和范丞丞一进门看见朱正廷捧着手机，就知道大事不妙。

 

“你别看了。”黄明昊眼疾手快，拿走了朱正廷手中的手机，却看到他抬起了头，眼睛发红，也不知道是生气还是委屈。

 

“你们早就知道了对不对？那为什么不告诉我？”朱正廷手攥紧了床上放着的一件衣服，却没有注意是哪一件，“还是说公司做什么都不要跟我商量的？”

 

黄明昊躲到范丞丞身后：“我觉得也没什么不好，那个粉丝嘴巴那么毒，警告一下也……”他看到朱正廷阴下来的脸，后面的话也不敢说了。

 

朱正廷不是第一天吃这口饭，他知道粉丝吵架归粉丝吵架，可一旦公司插手，那性质就变了。

 

联想到这两天发生的事，朱正廷明白了，他可能要被放弃了。

 

像上一次一样，为了剩下的人好，把一个人推出去挡枪，然后再雪藏，就能平息一切。

 

他没再说话，躺进了被子里，这才发现手一直紧紧抓着一只黑袖子，而这件衣服正是他上回从蔡徐坤宿舍里拿来的。

 

好像连他也对自己无所谓了。

 

 

 

3月16号，距离朱正廷的生日不过两天，最新一期节目播出以后，乐华与蔡徐坤的粉丝矛盾被彻底激化，作为七子的队长，朱正廷更是被推向风口浪尖。

 

与此同时还有人翻出了之前知乎一个半真半假的爆料，说朱正廷抱团排挤蔡徐坤，才让他从《dream》组被投了出去。当时没有人信，然而现在风评是一百八十度大转弯。

 

网上立刻掀起巨浪，职黑职粉统统下场，身处在舆论中心的两人一旦出现在同一个地方就会招来所有人的侧目。

 

“网上说得就是真的吧？”

 

“我觉得是真的，我跟你说，我上回看见蔡徐坤去找朱正廷说话，结果人家一点都不领情，直接跑掉了。”

 

“这么讨厌他啊，那怪不得不让他跟自己一个组了。”

 

蔡徐坤恍若未闻，与周锐坐在一起吃饭，反倒是跟他同桌的人有些忍不住。

 

“你跟正廷的关系真有这么糟糕？”周锐嘴里塞着青菜，有些吐字不清，“不应该啊，那他怎么穿着你的羽绒服。”

 

蔡徐坤突然停下了筷子，脸上是难得出现的惊讶：“你说什么？”

 

周锐指了指左边隔了两桌的朱正廷：“那件羽绒服不是你的吗？就前阵子我问你扔哪儿了的那件。”

 

顺着他的手指看过去，蔡徐坤差点折断手中的筷子，他盯了那边好久，直到有别的人注意到了他的目光，开始窃窃私语，他才慢慢转回来，冲周锐一笑：“对，是我的。”

 

蔡徐坤的视线是有形的。朱正廷几乎是在他看过来的一瞬间就僵住了身体，即便脸上没有显露出来，可从脖子开始早就红了一片。

 

他觉得自己简直像个有恋物癖的变态，这几天每次自虐一样地看完微博私信，必须拉着这件衣服才能入睡。

 

今天早上出门的时候，朱正廷在两件羽绒服间纠结了半天，最后选了这件。在公布排名的这一天，在所有人面前，穿上蔡徐坤的衣服，他在示好。

 

“走吧，一会儿录制了。”黄明昊拍了拍正在发呆的朱正廷，他注意到，最近朱正廷出神的时间越来越多，尤其是在上回公司的人来过之后。

 

朱正廷应了一声，拿着餐盘起身的时候装作不经意地往刚才蔡徐坤坐着的地方看了一眼：没有人。

 

浑浑噩噩地被人拉到摄影棚，浑浑噩噩地开始录制，直到报出朱正廷的名次，他才有了一些波动。

 

第七名。

 

朱正廷竟然毫不意外，大概是这次骂战的结果，也是公司做出的决定，只要再掉三名，他就与过去一样了。

 

宣布完排名之后，朱正廷坐着发呆，突然觉得自己被人搂住，他立刻转头，看到的人却是秦奋。

 

“是不是心情不好？”

 

“没有的事。”朱正廷故作轻松。

 

“对了！今天是不是你生日啊！”秦奋拍了拍额头，“那我都没给你准备什么礼物。要不我带你去个好玩的地方。”

 

借口听起来就很蹩脚生硬，朱正廷不用猜都知道有什么不对劲，可还是跟着走了。

 

朋友，装饰，祝福，这些东西在躲在所有人后面的那个人站出来时全部被朱正廷屏蔽在外。他的眼睛里所有东西都变得模糊，只有金发的人是清晰的。

 

朱正廷走过去，看着蔡徐坤为自己打开蛋糕，可还没来得及拉住他的衣角。黄明昊就说出了广告词。

 

“好了，收工。”导演看过摄像机里录下的东西，满意地带着其他工作人员离开。

 

不是惊喜，只是广告。朱正廷看着蔡徐坤从刚刚的一脸温柔重新变成冷漠，刚刚吃过糖的嘴里所有甜味都散去了。

 

“我还有事，我先走了。”蔡徐坤穿好外套，朝着他们抱歉一笑。

 

黄明昊半真半假地抱怨了一句扫兴，继续起哄说要让寿星请客，大家再去便利店扫荡一番。他带着一群人在前面浩浩荡荡地走，却没有注意到朱正廷什么时候不见了。

 

 

 

朱正廷永远都习惯不了跑步时呼吸时喉咙里那股血腥味，他从来没觉得从宿舍楼到练习室的距离那么长。可还好，只有一个教室还亮着灯，不用一间一间地去找。

 

他的突然闯入对蔡徐坤一点影响也没有，下一个动作该是什么就是什么。直到音乐结束，他才终于转过身来，看着早就红了眼睛的朱正廷。

 

“找我有事？”

 

“我……”本来攒了半个月的话，真到了面前却什么都说不出来，朱正廷低头看着自己穿着的衣服，才说，“我来还你东西。”

 

蔡徐坤直接靠着镜子坐下来：“不用，扔了吧。”

 

刚刚烧得慌的眼眶现在更加酸痛，朱正廷朝蔡徐坤一步一步地挪过去，却被他制止了。

 

“有什么话不能站在那儿说吗？”

 

全身痛极了，痛到朱正廷根本喘不过气直不起腰，只能缩成一团。偌大的舞蹈教室，只能听见他大口呼吸的声音。

 

朱正廷头抵着膝盖，发现自己的视线越来越模糊，这几周的恐惧感一股脑全部爆发：“公司派人过来说，我可能不能出道了……粉丝跟我说，没想到我是这样的人……”

 

对面的人总算有了点反应，走过来蹲到朱正廷面前。

 

“我是不是真的做错了什么？”朱正廷死抓着袖子，好像抓住最后一根救命的稻草，“为什么他们都不要我了？”

 

他悄悄地把头抬起来一点，看到面前人没有表情的脸，自言自语一样：“我写了你的名字。”

 

空气一下子静下来，蔡徐坤叹了口气，擦干净他脸上的眼泪，却被朱正廷抓住了手：“你是不是不信我说的？是不是也不要我了，可是你说我是你的，你也是我……”

 

“还跑吗？”蔡徐坤说得很快也很轻。

 

朱正廷一愣，察觉他要把手抽走立刻摇头。

 

蔡徐坤终于笑了，像之前一样。他拧开了手里拿着的矿泉水瓶，把它递到朱正廷嘴边：“说那么多渴了吗？”

 

朱正廷就着他的手咽下两口，才觉得刚刚一直冒烟的嗓子舒服了一点。

 

被水滋润过的嘴唇变得更加艳红，包在瓶口让蔡徐坤忍不住咽了口口水，他将水瓶放到朱正廷手里：“我也渴了。”

 

他看着被暗示的人立刻红了脸，看着他瞧了瞧手里的瓶子，又看了看自己。蔡徐坤正打算再说些什么，却没想到嘴巴突然贴上了一样温软的东西，带点甜味的白水渡了过来。

 

—TBC— 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！
> 
> 本章是车  
> 疼痛预警叭（其实也还好）

吞咽的声音好像就响起在朱正廷耳边，颤抖的眼皮暴露了他内心的惊慌，紧贴的嘴唇分开，他就立刻低下了头。

 

蔡徐坤轻笑了一下，站起来正要往门口走，却突然被人拉住了衣服下摆。

 

朱正廷刚刚缓和下来的神经又紧绷起来，脸变得刷白一片，捏着衣角的手指骨节处一点血色也没有：“你要去哪儿！”

 

蔡徐坤有一瞬间的错愕，他眯了眯眼睛，把朱正廷的手扯下来包在掌心：“我去关灯，不然一会儿会有人过来。”

 

“哦……”朱正廷垂下眼睛，默默把手抽回来，却捏成了拳头。

 

蔡徐坤关了灯锁上门，又把遮住窗户的帘子拉开一点，让房间里不那么黑暗，等他做完这些看向朱正廷，他依旧维持着刚才那个蜷起来的姿势。

 

“宝宝。”蔡徐坤走过去，把他的拳头掰开，指尖摸到掌心被掐出的四个月牙，慢慢地摩挲，对上抬起头来的人的眼睛,压低了声音贴上他的耳尖，“准备好了吗？”

 

声带的振动带动了鼓膜，让朱正廷从脊梁处窜出一股战栗，他的额头靠上蔡徐坤的肩膀，手把自己的袖子攥出了折痕。

 

刚刚主动的一吻已经耗尽了他的所有勇气，在蔡徐坤抬起他的脸时，他献祭一样地闭上了眼睛，感受温软的唇瓣贴上自己。

 

蔡徐坤的吻开始很柔，只是轻贴一下就分开，就像试探，想知道这个猎物会不会是假装乖顺，一旦掰开捕兽夹就会立刻跑掉。

 

可是朱正廷没有，甚至在轻触几下以后，他主动握紧了蔡徐坤的手。

 

刚刚的轻风细雨立刻变质，蔡徐坤扣住朱正廷的后脑，将他压倒在地上，让两人的嘴唇没有缝隙地贴在一起，然后用牙齿去撕咬他的下唇。

 

痛感从唇尖传进朱正廷的大脑，好像还尝到了血腥气，他去推蔡徐坤的肩膀，直到对方终于停止施暴，像狮子一样伏在他身上盯着他。

 

“嗯？”染上情欲的声音变得更加低沉。

 

“疼……”朱正廷小心翼翼地去舔破皮的地方，他并不是排斥，只是又重复了一遍，“疼……”

 

蔡徐坤低下头去含住他的舌尖，时而吸吮，时而用牙齿轻咬，四片唇瓣碾转摩擦，依旧霸道却不粗鲁。

 

有滑腻的东西闯进口腔，舔过里面的每一个角落，朱正廷恍惚中有种窒息感，却把脸稍微仰高一点，好让蔡徐坤吻得更加深入，夺去他更多呼吸。

 

“好乖，宝宝。”这句话在两人的唇齿间被咀嚼吞咽，朱正廷还朦朦胧胧地听到了下一个命令，“你来。”

 

朱正廷不自觉地吞了口唾沫，然后慢慢地将自己的舌尖探入蔡徐坤的口腔，学着对方之前的样子舔舐他的上颚和牙齿。

 

朱正廷的第一次接吻是在大学，其实都算不上接吻，只是和那个姑娘快速地碰了一下，还没更深入一点，他就进了公司，跟女朋友断了关系，所以他的接吻体验可以说全是蔡徐坤给的。

 

想到这里他悄悄地睁开了眼睛，却没想到跟身上的人对视个正着。

 

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，头歪了个角度，再次夺走了主动权。

 

拉链拉开的声音让朱正廷紧张起来，他感觉到自己的羽绒服被脱下，蔡徐坤的手伸进了他的卫衣里，毫无阻碍地贴上了侧腰。

 

“你在抖。”

 

这明明不是第一次，可朱正廷就像第一次一样惊慌，他深呼吸了好几下，才镇静了一点。

 

裤子被褪下，膝盖上有练舞时留下的淤青，蔡徐坤在上面轻啄了好几口，然后顺着绷紧的大腿吻上去。

 

“很怕？”

 

朱正廷几乎是立刻摇头，他不知道怎么定义现在内心的感觉，但绝对没有害怕。

 

蔡徐坤伏上来，盯着他的脸，像是在辨别他有没有撒谎，最后“噗嗤”一下笑出来：“那帮帮我？”

 

他们的下身紧贴，朱正廷可以感觉到大腿那儿有个热源。摸上去的时候他还在抖，连松紧带的裤子都扯了不下五次才脱掉，等到真的把那根东西握在手里全身都已经出了汗。

 

五指虚虚地围了个圈，朱正廷垂着眼睛，他只有过自慰的经验，却不知道怎么取悦别人，于是只能僵硬地上下撸动。

 

可这样就已经让蔡徐坤激动地差点缴械投降。他扯下朱正廷的内裤，把他的性器也拢到手心，拇指紧按铃口揉弄。

 

朱正廷小口地喘气，脸红得快能滴出血来，微微抬眼看了一下蔡徐坤，又被他抓了个现行，细细密密的吻落到脸上。

 

蔡徐坤让两人的性器贴到一起，扯着朱正廷的手覆到上面：“一起。”他自己的手则是探到了躺着人的臀缝里。

 

指尖刚碰到紧闭的穴口的时候还是吓了朱正廷一跳，手一下没了轻重，在蔡徐坤的阴茎上捏了一把。

 

“嘶……”

 

听到抽气声朱正廷才反应过来自己做了什么，无措地瞧着软下去的阴茎和蔡徐坤皱起眉头的脸，心一横，把他推倒在地，然后一口含了上去。

 

湿热的口腔和软滑的舌头，有过一次经验朱正廷甚至知道了用嘴唇包住牙齿，努力地把粗大的龟头往喉咙里塞。

 

蔡徐坤没有阻止他，躺在地上看着在自己的胯间起起伏伏的深棕色发顶，脸色晦暗不明。

 

刚练完舞的汗味和男性特有的气息，再加上堵住喉管造成的缺氧，让朱正廷头昏脑胀，不自觉地越含越深，可嘴里的东西一点要射的迹象都没有。

 

“换个办法？”蔡徐坤的本意是让朱正廷吐出来舔一舔，但对方突然停住了动作，然后抬起头来深深地看了他一眼。

 

下一秒，朱正廷坐到了蔡徐坤的胯上，在他还没反应过来的时候扶着他的阴茎直直地坐了下去。

 

太痛了。

 

朱正廷仰着头，眼泪不受控制地流出来，这完全像是拿了把刀在肚子里搅了几个来回，可他竟然有想笑的冲动。

 

“你疯了！”就算是蔡徐坤也被他的举动吓到了，让朱正廷躺到地上想要抽出来，却被人用腿环住了腰。

 

“别出去…别……”两条腿都在抽搐，显然是痛到无法忍受，朱正廷苍白着一张脸，连声音都是抖的，“…我不疼，真的不疼……”

 

蔡徐坤的眼神阴沉下来，他没有感觉到那里的湿润，所以应该是没有出血，于是突然顶了一下腰胯，带出朱正廷的一声惨叫。

 

“不疼？”

 

“不疼……”朱正廷早没了说话的力气，声音轻得像蚊子。

 

“那我动了？”

 

朱正廷的脸色变得更白，全身一阵一阵地出冷汗，手都快把垫在底下的羽绒服拧烂了，可他犹豫了一会儿，点了点头。

 

预料中的抽动没有来，蔡徐坤顿了一会儿，最后还是伏下身去亲朱正廷通红的眼角和咬出牙印的嘴唇。

 

被温柔地对待让朱正廷呜咽出声，他抱住身上人的脖子回吻。

 

“疼吗？”蔡徐坤又浅浅抽动了一下，眼神专注地盯着近在咫尺的脸。

 

朱正廷终于不再嘴硬，把脸埋在他的颈窝处小小地应了一声。脆弱一旦暴露就收不住，原本还是细小的抽泣声渐渐就大了起来。蔡徐坤一下一下地顺着他的脊背，侧过头去吻他的脸。

 

从小受到的教育就是男孩子不该那么软弱，朱正廷自觉平时也做得很好，可是每次碰到蔡徐坤，对方都用最强势的姿态把自己的伪装撕个精光。

 

朱正廷觉得自己这样丢人，可也忍不住想笑。

 

蔡徐坤听见笑声，看见了朱正廷又哭又笑的脸，用拇指擦掉了他脸上未干透的泪痕：“好了？”

 

“别不要我。”朱正廷更加用力地抱住他，像是想把两人的身体揉到一起。蔡徐坤没说话，只是也收紧了手臂。

 

这么一闹，半个小时都过去了，蔡徐坤的阴茎已经软了大半，就要从后穴里滑出来。朱正廷下意识地一夹，那根东西竟然立刻胀大，不一会儿就又把他后面给撑满了。

 

“你怎么…啊啊…”朱正廷一条腿被蔡徐坤抗到肩上，下面被完全侵入，“唔嗯……等一下…”

 

蔡徐坤的手指摸上红肿的穴口，照着抽动的频率一下一下地按摩：“痛吗，宝宝？”

 

朱正廷红着眼睛摇头，刚刚那种被磨掉一层皮的痛感已经过去，现在肠壁麻得不行，就像被一群蚂蚁噬咬一样，隐隐刺痛，却想被更加用力地挤压。

 

“那怎么夹那么紧？”戏谑的语气。蔡徐坤的手在朱正廷的胸前摸索，捏住乳尖小力外扯，再用指甲搔挖乳孔。

 

“…别……呃啊……”朱正廷抓住他的手，却没力气把它拉开，只能按在胸口，因为被顶弄而让乳尖蹭过指茧，酥酥麻麻的痒意蹿到了小腹，他的性器也慢慢地翘了起来。

 

现在动得还比较慢，可是进得很深。

 

蔡徐坤故意抽出一小截，然后打着圈儿地磨进去，直到完全紧贴。

 

“好涨……”朱正廷摸上自己小腹，总有种那里凸起来的错觉，涨的难受了，就扭着身体想要退出去一点，可蔡徐坤拽着他的腰，后退不了，反而让穴口被耻毛挠了几下，“呜唔、痒…”

 

这话说得像句邀请。蔡徐坤抽出一半，然后整根顶入，用力碾过他的敏感点：“哪里痒？这里吗？”

 

“哼嗯……哼…”朱正廷小声地呻吟，却不回答，不过把腿打开了一点。

 

蔡徐坤本来还有过收敛的念头，可对方这幅予取予求的样子彻底唤醒了他的侵略欲，此刻他脑子里唯一的念头就是让朱正廷随着他的动作尖叫哭泣。

 

阴茎快速地在湿滑的后穴里进出，带出一点情液积留在穴口，被蔡徐坤粗鲁的撞击磨成细碎的白色泡沫，看起来好不淫糜。

 

“嗯…太快了……啊！”腰臀被彻底抬起，悬空一样，朱正廷手撑着地，从上而下被贯穿，“慢…你慢点……”

 

“慢不了。”蔡徐坤托着他的屁股往自己胯那儿用力一撞，趁着朱正廷喘气的时间弯腰下去咬住了他胸口肿胀的乳粒。

 

身体几乎从腰那里被对折，饶是软得不行的朱正廷也觉得有些吃力，被完全控制的恐惧让他绞紧了后穴，却被蔡徐坤用蛮劲抽出再插入，比茎身略大一点的前端毫不留情地研磨肠壁，迫使它分泌出更多的水液。

 

“嗯……哼……”朱正廷连叫都叫不出来，只会从鼻子里发出闷哼，胸口被吮吸得产生了刺痛感，他恍惚间觉得自己的心跳仿佛都跟身后的抽动同频了，又快又重，极度兴奋，“别咬了……哈啊、疼……”

 

蔡徐坤听话地松开了嘴里已经被折磨得快渗出血的肿粒，凑上去亲吻他光洁的额头，还一边逗他：“不喜欢吗？可我一咬你就咬我，应该是喜欢的呀。”

 

“别说…”朱正廷即便做好了心理准备，听到这些话还是控制不了地害羞。

 

他的视线里是蔡徐坤的脖颈，很奇怪，身材算不上强壮，可蔡徐坤的喉结十分突出。

 

鬼迷心窍一样，朱正廷突然仰头去亲那道锋利的线条，荒谬地有一瞬间担心会被割伤。

 

湿润的舌尖轻轻地舔过最突出的地方，不小心力道重了压迫喉管，让蔡徐坤有一点轻微的窒息感，可更多的是被挑起的冲动。

 

“嗯！…你怎么……”朱正廷本来以为后穴已经被撑到了极限，但蔡徐坤用事实证明了不是，“…别再大了…”

 

后者毫不温柔地挺动胯部一下一下地把阴茎凿进甬道，双手揉搓底下人紧实的臀肉，盯着沾满白沫的穴口，粗喘着低语：“宝宝，舒服吗？”

 

“太深了…太深了……呃哈……”自己的下体完全暴露在别人的眼睛底下，强烈的羞耻感让朱正廷浑身发颤，可越是紧张，后穴里的快感越是强烈地无法抑制，他求饶似的去亲蔡徐坤的鼻梁，“停一停……休息一下…嗯啊啊…”

 

蔡徐坤只觉得紧裹自己阴茎的肉壁越发火热，将龟头和茎身摩擦地舒爽不已，不过看到朱正廷确实是受不住了的样子，还是把他放了下来。

 

朱正廷躺在地上喘气，胸口一起一伏。蔡徐坤突然注意到似乎从始至终，朱正廷的手都没有松开过底下垫着的衣服。

 

“这件羽绒服宝宝一直留着？”看到朱正廷“噌”得一下红了脸，蔡徐坤知道自己没有猜错，“都拿它做过什么？”

 

“……就盖着睡觉。”

 

朱正廷移开了视线又被掰回来，蔡徐坤似笑非笑地看着他：“真的？”

 

垂下的眼睑说明不止如此。

 

“做给我看。”

 

也不知道蔡徐坤的声音是不是真的有蛊惑人心的作用，朱正廷都惊讶于自己竟然真的乖乖翻了个身，手摸上了自己的性器。

 

其实那次不过是个意外，他又不是什么性冷淡，总有正常的生理需求，只是在自慰的时候碰巧趴到了这件衣服上，等到他反应过来自己在做什么，已经一发不可收拾了。

 

“哼嗯……”衣服上早就没有蔡徐坤的气息了，但是一想到它的主人就在自己背后，朱正廷就忍不住把脸埋进衣服里，用力地呼吸，一只手的拇指和食指揉捏性器顶端，另一只在柱身套弄。

 

蔡徐坤听着朱正廷喉咙里发出的呜咽声，看到他不自觉地把屁股翘起，分开双腿，露出湿润的穴口，一翕一合地像在邀请他人的插入。

 

行动力极强的蔡徐坤立刻停下了幻想，走上前去压住了朱正廷的腰，将自己硬到发痛的阴茎整根捅入。火热的肠壁热情地贴上来，紧紧夹住了深嵌在后穴里的东西。

 

“啊你——”不等朱正廷说完，蔡徐坤已经贴上了他的背，开始猛烈地抽插，每一记都重重撞到那块软肉。

 

朱正廷被他插得全身虚软无力，手臂撑着地面才勉强让自己不被撞得往前倒去。

 

“手别停。”可蔡徐坤还不放过他，拉过他的两条胳膊伸到胯下，让他继续自慰。

 

“呜……唔嗯……”只剩下脸贴着地，朱正廷小声地啜泣，眼泪沁湿了布料，他的双手被迫揉搓着自己的性器。

 

后穴已经湿得不成样子，透明的水液随着阴茎的来回抽插被带出穴外，沾湿两人结合的地方，连耻毛都黏成一片。

 

“你，太深了……我不行了……啊！——”朱正廷再也无法承受一波强过一波的酸麻感，只觉得眼前一白，下身的性器喷射出股股白浊，从指缝中漏下去，滴到黑色的衣服上。

 

肠壁痉挛地紧缩，绞得蔡徐坤差点控制不住精关，他咬住牙忍过了这一次，喘着气趴到朱正廷的耳边：“差点就射进去了。”

 

眼前的耳朵红透了，蔡徐坤刚刚咬上去，就听见底下传来一句轻得不能再轻的气音。

 

“……可以的。”

 

蔡徐坤一愣，随即抱着朱正廷的腰坐起来，把他的脸掰过来亲吻，余光瞥到衣服上白白的一滩，有了更加恶劣的念头：“宝宝把我的衣服弄脏了。”

 

朱正廷双眼迷离，瘫在蔡徐坤的怀里，只知道配合地张开嘴任他肆虐，对他说了什么却是一点都听不清楚。

 

衣服被拿到眼前，朱正廷迷茫地盯着衣服上往下淌的白液。

 

“把它舔干净，好不好？”

 

殷红的舌尖颤颤地伸了出来，勾住一点还有余温的精液带回嘴里。这种淫亵的行为朱正廷却做得格外认真虔诚，好像在吃什么美味的食物。

 

“你真是……”蔡徐坤无奈一笑，停下的抽插节奏立刻又如狂风暴雨一样激烈起来，粗长的阴茎在湿透的小穴里恣意捣弄，淫糜的水声在安静的舞蹈室里听起来格外响。

 

朱正廷没别的支撑，只能扶住蔡徐坤的膝盖，上身不由自主地随着顶弄耸动，一不小心就把衣服上的精液蹭到了脸上，活像被人颜射了一次。

 

蔡徐坤将衣服扔到一边，抱着朱正廷的腿转了个方向，变成正对那一面墙的镜子的姿势：“这样看得清楚吗？”

 

这一幕似曾相识，朱正廷立刻想到了之前他俩在浴室里做得那次，蔡徐坤也是这样逼迫他看清自己淫乱的模样，然后呢？

 

朱正廷挣扎起来，想要并住双腿，但软绵无力的他哪里敌得过正在兴头上的蔡徐坤，被毫不留情地打开更大幅度。

 

“不要好不好……啊…啊……不要……”朱正廷红着眼睛，他忘不了最后自己是个什么狼狈样，要是在这里来一次，他可能永远都不想走进这间舞蹈室了，“我们回宿舍……唔……”

 

蔡徐坤吻着他的发梢和后颈，手掌爱抚他被羞耻和快感再次挑逗起来的性器，阴茎在湿淋淋的后穴里又是一番狠狠操干，直把朱正廷逼出了哭腔：“我求你了……蔡徐坤……”

 

这是第一次，在没有引导的情况下，朱正廷喊出了蔡徐坤的名字。

 

“再忍一忍，很快。”蔡徐坤双手箍紧了他的腰，死命地往自己胯上按，粗暴地顶开紧缩的肉壁，每一下都退至穴口再全根没入。

 

朱正廷被干的喘不过气，他话都说不出来，只能一味发出呻吟和哭泣声，几乎就要溺亡在这极致的快感中。

 

蔡徐坤注意到穴道内越来越湿滑，于是将朱正廷又翻了个身，把他的双腿架在臂弯处抱了起来，让他的背抵在镜子上。

 

这样的姿势朱正廷只能把自己完全交给蔡徐坤，他一点力气都用不上。

 

大脑一片空白，朱正廷感觉到自己的后穴深处又开始抽搐，性器也颤抖着流出更多液体，直到他嘶哑着再次达到高潮，蔡徐坤才顶进最后一下，然后在最深处射出精液。

 

敏感的肠壁被液体击打，朱正廷攀住眼前人的脖子，在他的肩膀处咬出了一圈齿痕。

 

等到射完，蔡徐坤把朱正廷的腿放下，然后按住接吻。软下来的阴茎从穴口脱出，滑腻的液体顺着肠壁流出来，朱正廷想夹住，反而挤出更多，滴到了地板上。

 

“生日快乐，宝宝。”

 

赶在十二点之前，朱正廷终于听到了他想听的话。

 

—TBC—

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半现实向（因为会有用现实的梗）  
> ooc预警  
> 极度黑化预警！！←真的非常非常黑  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！  
> 三观不正！
> 
> 只想看甜建议看到上一章为止

 

 

蔡徐坤醒的时候只有手臂有被枕过的感觉，可上面躺的人却不见了，他立刻坐起来，身上盖的衣服滑下去时发出了一点响动。

 

“你醒啦。”

 

带点笑意的声音从他背后传来，蔡徐坤回头一看，发现朱正廷只穿着那件羽绒服站在窗边，腿上是干透的精斑。

 

“睡得还好吗？”

 

“嗯。”蔡徐坤应了一声，从地上起来，走到朱正廷身边，下巴压在他的肩膀上，“在看什么？”

 

朱正廷对他的动作有些脸红，可嘴角勾起一个不小的弧度：“下雪了。”

 

初雪下得并不大，不过还是在地上屋顶上盖了一层。好几个练习生今天给自己放了假，拉上工作人员在楼底下打雪仗。

 

“想玩吗？”蔡徐坤手搂上前面人的腰，歪过头去看他。

 

“不要，太冷了。”朱正廷摇了摇头，放松身体让自己靠在蔡徐坤怀里，“不过我想回宿舍洗澡。”

 

放纵了一个晚上，还累得直接睡在了练习室，身上早就黏得不行。说说他们还都是有洁癖的人，也不知道是怎么忍到现在的。

 

蔡徐坤于是放开他，把扔在各个角落的衣服捡起来让两人穿好，互相检查了一下有没有什么不对的地方，才一起走下楼去。

 

打雪仗的人已经少了一些，有几个缩着手站在一边，时不时地跺跺脚，玩得最开心的还是周锐和钱正昊。

 

蔡徐坤发现朱正廷走了两步就站住了，看着前面你追我赶的两人笑得整张脸都灿烂起来：“你们好幼稚啊！”

 

他说话的时候周锐正好趁钱正昊不注意，搬了好大一块积雪对着他的头砸下去。

 

才17岁的小男生一秒白头，自己都愣住了。反应过来后立刻抓了一把草坪上的雪花塞进周锐的领子里。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

 

脸长得好看，惨叫可一点都不好听，周锐这一下冻得脸都扭曲了，直接破音。

 

“我去！我去！”周锐一边把衣服里的雪花抖出来，一边对周围看热闹的人摆手，“走开走开，都幸灾乐祸什么呢！”

 

他的余光瞥到站在旁边偷笑的蔡徐坤和朱正廷，有些惊讶，几步走过去：“你们俩昨天在一块？去哪儿了？”

 

“额，我们……”

 

朱正廷不太会找借口，支吾了一下就被蔡徐坤接过了话头：“我昨天去给正廷过生日了。”

 

确实过了生日，虽然过法不是一般人想象的那样。

 

周锐狐疑地斜眼看他们：“你俩关系有这么好？我看你们之前不熟啊。”

 

“之前有点误会。”朱正廷抢在蔡徐坤之前开口，在后者看过来的时候有些不好意思地别开眼睛，“现在都解决了，我们很好。”

 

周锐也不知是被酸到还是被冷到，搓了搓手臂：“正廷，你这话说得，跟那些谈恋爱的小情侣一样。”

 

朱正廷笑着低下了头，脸好像更红了一点。

 

蔡徐坤在回到寝室的时候，脑子里还都是朱正廷说这句话时的表情，温柔又坚定，直接地做出告白。

 

但蔡徐坤坐在床上咬着指甲，他很不安。

 

“怎么了？”朱正廷发现了他的不对劲，脱下外套就坐到他旁边。

 

蔡徐坤没说话，静静地看着他。朱正廷已经毫无保留，可他不是，但坦白他又不知从哪里开始，烦躁之下，他一下手按着朱正廷的肩膀让他躺下，自己伏到他身上。

 

突然被压倒在床上，朱正廷也一点害怕都没有，反而用手摸上蔡徐坤的脸，用指尖在他眼角那颗痣慢慢摩挲，又问了一遍：“怎么了？”

 

房间里很静，都能听见两人的呼吸声。

 

“没什么。”蔡徐坤放弃似的轻轻笑了，把脸埋到朱正廷的颈窝，可额头刚一碰到那里的皮肤，就被滚烫的温度吓了一跳。

 

他这才发现，朱正廷的脸上从今天早上开始泛着的红晕就一直没退下去过：“你发烧了？！”

 

同性做爱，承受方的负担总是要重一些，要是内射的话，不在事后做好清理，发烧拉肚子都是有可能的事。更何况还在地板上睡了一夜。

 

朱正廷浑身发烫，倒不觉得头晕，只是四肢无力，皮肤有点刺痛感。他被蔡徐坤拉起来带到浴室，脱掉衣服按到淋浴头下。

 

热水浇下来，朱正廷却是一瑟缩：“好烫。”

 

“出身汗才会好。”但蔡徐坤还是跟他换了个位置，自己站到水流下，手指滑到了朱正廷的臀缝里。

 

里面残留的精液是很好的润滑剂，两根手指毫不费力地就插了进去，微微撑开红肿的穴口，让白色的浊液又流出来一点。蔡徐坤把水流调到最温和的一档，然后亲了一口朱正廷的耳朵，把淋浴头抵到了入口处。

 

“嗯唔……”细细的水流灌进后穴，朱正廷顿时觉得肚子里变得过分温暖，肠道也涨得发麻。不过幸好蔡徐坤只灌进了一小部分，就让他排了出来。

 

反复几次直到确定里面已经清洗干净，他们才开始打泡沫洗澡。

 

手掌互相搓过对方身体的每一寸皮肤，两人抬头对视一眼，就吻到了一起。

 

可这个吻里饱含的并不是情欲，朱正廷甚至从中尝出了一点绝望。一吻结束，蔡徐坤立刻抱住了他，手臂紧紧地箍着他的肩膀。

 

赤裸的身体贴在一起，两个人却谁都没有起反应。

 

朱正廷看到自己在蔡徐坤肩膀上咬下的那个牙印，破了皮的地方被热水泡的发白，他拍了拍抱着他的人的背：“该擦干了，不然你也要着凉了。”

 

从浴室出来以后，蔡徐坤让朱正廷穿上睡衣躺到床上，把被子的四个角都掖得严严实实，还在上面盖了好几件衣服。

 

“你要压死我啊？”朱正廷哭笑不得，看着蔡徐坤熟练地从床底下拖出了一个药箱，一打开，就发现里面摆着各种各样的药盒，立刻愣了“你怎么要吃这么多？”

 

“备着而已。”蔡徐坤从里面翻出退烧的，倒了杯水走到床边，看着朱正廷把药片咽下去，又把水喝下小半杯，才说，“饿了吗？要吃什么？我去买。”

 

朱正廷低着眼睛思考，突然想到什么似的笑了出来，他的头仰高一点，朝坐在床边的人眨眨眼睛：“我想喝上回那家的粥。”

 

那是他们刚开始纠缠的日子，当时的朱正廷心里只有恐慌，现在想起来，却不知道蔡徐坤是花了多大的功夫才躲过所有人溜出去的。

 

“好，那你先睡一会儿，我很快回来。”蔡徐坤答应得轻松，穿好外套又确定被窝没有漏风的地方，才走出了房间。

 

药效发挥得很快，朱正廷盯着门口没一会儿就觉得眼皮变得沉重，睡了过去。

 

他已经很久没有做过这个梦了。

 

火势蔓延到了整艘小船，朱正廷的全身都沾上了扑不灭的火苗，他的皮肤被烧得焦黑开裂，可一点疼痛都感觉不到，海洋依旧平静，他盯着水面好久，慢慢站了起来。

 

震动声在这一刻响起，朱正廷马上惊醒过来。他分辨了半天声音传来的位置，才终于在脚边的毯子下找到了正在震动的手机，上面提示了一个备忘：复查。

 

他的心跳在看见这两个字那一刻起开始加速：复查？查什么？

 

这个疑问在朱正廷的脑子里回荡不去，他不知道仰躺着盯了上铺的床板多久，才把视线挪到了窗边桌子上放着的药箱。

 

披了件外套就下床，朱正廷尽量稳住自己虚浮的脚步，可他听到自己的呼吸声很重，像个濒死的绝症患者。

 

药箱的第一层是几样常用的，用来扛一扛感冒发烧呼吸道发炎什么的。

 

第二层放的是一些抗过敏的药，口服外用的都有，不过当时朱正廷拿来的那支软膏被放在最显眼的地方。

 

他的心跟浸到温水里一样一下子就酥了，浅浅地笑着把它拿起来，朱正廷猜蔡徐坤之后没有用过，不然量怎么都不见少的。他任由思绪岔开到好久之前，回忆了一次初见才回过神来。

 

第三层却只放了一个蓝色的药盒和一个切药器，上面干干净净什么字都没有，光看药片的形状也跟一般的维生素长得差不多，可在它们的下面被压了一沓检查单。

 

朱正廷觉得自己的手抖得厉害，前几张全是看不懂的数据和图表，而偏执型人格障碍几个字在打开最后一张纸的第一秒就占满了他的视线。

 

“宝宝，我回来了。”

 

房门突然被打开，朱正廷拿着那张纸僵硬地转身，对上了蔡徐坤有一瞬惊讶的脸。

 

两人无言地对视好久。直到蔡徐坤叹了口气走过来，把手里拎着的袋子放在桌上，然后用拇指擦去朱正廷不停掉下的眼泪。

 

“你知道了。”蔡徐坤放软了声音，把朱正廷拉到床边坐下，自己则是蹲在他面前，“不要跑，好不好？”

 

他这句话说得很卑微，手却死死拽着朱正廷的手腕，在上面直接掐出了一道红痕。可对面的人一动不动，蔡徐坤从硬撑着一个笑容变到眼眶发红，眼睛里泛起血丝：“你答应过我的，对吗？”

 

他怕极了。如果是一个正常人，或许在得到之后就会满足。可蔡徐坤不是，他的欲望只会愈演愈烈，永无止境。他想要的是独占，是控制，但朱正廷不一定会愿意忍受这一切。

 

“……你把那盒药拿过来。”呆坐着的人总算有了点反应，但在蔡徐坤把药递过来的时候却没有接，朱正廷盯着里面装着的药片一会儿又抬头看他，也站了起来，“你最近有在吃吗？”

 

这句话问得似乎别有深意，蔡徐坤隐隐约约觉得自己抓住了一点头绪，可又不敢确定，于是一句话没有说。

 

“你是，”朱正廷深吸一口气，声音里却有了一点沙哑，“你是吃了药才不要我的吗？”

 

整个世界好像都寂静下来，静到连窗外的落雪声都能听见一样。时钟的滴答声挑动着朱正廷的神经，过去的每一秒他都觉得有一年那么漫长。

 

他想过许许多多种蔡徐坤执着于自己的理由，却从来没想到过精神疾病上。

 

那如果他治好了呢？

 

蔡徐坤突然低低地笑了出来，他把朱正廷抱进怀里，让对方的胳膊环上自己的脖子：“对，我前一阵子在吃药。”

 

朱正廷闭上眼睛，用力地呼吸着属于蔡徐坤的气息：“不要治了……”不要吃药，也不要去复查。

 

“好。”

 

答应得还是很轻松。药盒从手掌中掉下，“啪”的一声摔散在地上，药片四散进床底，不知道什么时候会被什么人发现。

 

 

 

扑通。

 

浑身着火的人终于跳进了深海里。

 

—END—


End file.
